The Unborn Fairy
by PotatoBox
Summary: prev "As We Journey". Bobble ventures alone out of Pixie Hollow and meets a group of fairies who don't play by the Queen's rules. When they go to the Mainland and a Clumsy gets mixed up in fairy magic, what will become of her? OCxBobble/sexual themes. FIN
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!

Sorry I deleted this, I chickened out. XD BUT I AM BACK and trying again. I'm not sure where this story is going quite yet... some might say I'm... _winging it. _Haa! Anyway, I will be adding more to this now. :P

* * *

As far as beauty went, Phineas-- better known as Bobble-- was somewhere near the bottom of the barrel. He was thin and gangling, with a slightly rounded face, large ears compared to the other fairies, and auburn hair that seemed to stand in all directions, as much as he tried to put it into some kind of a style. Due to his nearsightedness, he wore sea-glass goggles as often as possible, making his otherwise rather small, blue eyes appear much larger than they really were. When nervous or upset, he would grow increasingly clumsy, and stutter when he spoke-- he was a terrible liar, and all the more terrible in the line of romance. The fact that his best friend was a bumbling idiot whose weight and affinity for food would make one believe he couldn't even fly, let alone be a Tinker, didn't help his social situation. That said, he was content to spend his time with Clank. That is, until Tinker Bell arrived.

At first it had been more or less business as usual, but even Bobble had to admit that she was easily the most beautiful Tinker to grace Pixie Hollow. He couldn't say she was perfect by any means, with her firey temper and jealousy issues, but she was intelligent and graceful and creative. As time went on, he would feel his heart race every time she came near him, and that was often since their workbenches were on the same platform in Tinker's Nook. He knew he was falling in love, and how he wished he could say something to her. But he often saw her with her other friends, and the way the Dust Talent sparrow man, Terrence, would look at her. How they looked at each other.

When it finally hit him that Tinker Bell might actually love Terrence, Bobble faltered. He kept his feelings secret, buried deep within him, often wrenching his hands together whenever they had to speak. Tinker Bell hardly seemed to notice Bobble's avoidance, and that hurt him even more. But his pangs of jealousy refused to boil into bitterness, that just wouldn't be right. He still had morals. It took him a long time to grow numb to the idea that Tinker Bell didn't need him, but at least the rest of Pixie Hollow did, somehow.

But then, one day, something unusual happened.

After a trip to the Mainland, Tinker Bell had somehow brought home an orphaned baby Clumsy. A lot of the fairies quite enjoyed the novelty of seeing the very thing that would create a new one of their own. The funny thing about no one ever growing up in Neverland was that it was the smaller Clumsies that could determine how old they'd wanted to be, so long as they didn't grow up. And so, the baby would grow with the fairies, and he grew quite quickly. However, Pixie Hollow is no place for a young male Clumsy, and Tink promised to send him home.

That was when she started leaving Pixie Hollow. A lot.

The Clumsy had stayed in Neverland, staying away from Pixie Hollow. His name became notorious throughout the islands as his adventures took him all across Neverland, fighting pirates and indians. Peter Pan.

Once, she had said that she didn't know when she was coming back. Everyone knew that she was leaving to be with Peter. Bobble, still torn over the initial blow he'd taken seeing her all over Terrence, found himself torn open all over again. He only found some small comfort in knowing that Terrence was likely going through a similar turmoil. Not only that, but, what if Tinker Bell had chosen him over Terrence? Bobble decided that Tinker Bell might have easily left him for Peter as well, and why wouldn't she?

Bobble sank into a chair in his own little space near the bottom of the Home Tree. He shared the space with Clank, who was outside for the moment. Drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, Bobble stared glumly out the small window in front of him. He'd felt a little bitter, but choked it down. Now, as he sank lower in the chair, he just felt depressed as it all sank in.

Nothing was the same without Tinker Bell. There had been a couple of very short moments where he wished she'd never made it to Pixie Hollow, just so that he wouldn't have fallen in love and wouldn't be going through this pain. Never had he wished anything to happen to her, of course. Now that she was gone, his life slowly began to feel more and more empty. Sparrow men were often not quite as magical as the fairies, but even his glow had diminished over the past weeks. He ate less, making his figure all the more gaunt. He slowly stopped bothering to get his daily dose of Pixie Dust.

Eventually, he stopped showing up to Tinker's Nook altogether. It wasn't like him at all, and it even affected his roommate.

"You been sleepin' a lot," Clank would say. "D'you have Fairy Flu?"

"I don't think so, old buddy," Bobble would reply after a long moment of processing the words. Clank was deeply concerned for his best friend, however, and did what he could to cheer him up. After finally dragging a proper conversation out of him, something the massive sparrow man wasn't exactly capable of handling, Bobble couldn't take it anymore. He spilled his guts to Clank, all his feelings for Tinker Bell and how he'd begun to loath himself for not talking to her about it from the start. He wasn't even sure if Clank fully understood as he sobbed into his pillow, but through this breakthrough, he came to a realization. He'd never be able to face the others now, not after hiding for so long.

He had to leave Pixie Hollow.


	2. Heading Out

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!

Beefier chapter! Yay. Introducing some of the OCs. XD

* * *

Later that night, while the rest of the fairies in the Home Tree were (hopefully) asleep, Bobble pushed his body from the top bunk of their bed. He fluttered gently to his feet, and despite the short drop, immediately hunched over with exhaustion. How long had it been since he'd last had a dose of Dust? Three, four days? It left his body completely wiped out. He could glide, but his glow was so faint that he doubted he'd be able to fly at all. But in order to get more Dust, he'd have to face Terrence...

No.

After putting on his goggles, Bobble packed a small bag of dubious necessities and set out. He wasn't sure where he was going to go once on the ground, as long as it was away from Pixie Hollow. Without so much as leaving a note for Clank, he left their little home and made his way down the Home Tree with newfound stamina. It occurred to him as he continued downward that, so long as he didn't use his wings or attempt anything magical that it wouldn't drain his energy. While this was rather concerning for the sparrow man, he pressed on, determined to get out before he had been spotted.

Already his feet ached him once he'd reached the dirt, and he stared outward above the grass surrounding the Home Tree. Where to now? Where could he go? He shuddered in the cold darkness, his wings folded tightly against his back. Inhaling deeply, he continued on, not knowing entirely where he was going through the blades. Some would have said he was brave, but, truth be told, he was terrified. He wasn't safe on the ground. In his condition, if a snake snuck up on him, he wouldn't be able to escape.

With him being at a completely different angle than he had been used to, not to mention dark, everything looked vastly different. But he soon realized he was in the Orchard. Under the sour-plum tree, to be exact. Bobble hummed quietly to himself as he quickened his pace in order to leave the general vicinity of Vidia as soon as possible. Of all fairies to run into, she could easily be the worst.

So he walked.

And he walked.

He walked until his legs and feet screamed for him to stop, and he could take no more. Settling on a twig by a small stream, he shakily sank down onto it. He was wired from the adrenaline of running away, but his body begged for rest. Using his bag as a pillow, he laid back on the soft dirt near the twig and the stream, and looked up at the stars. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. For the first time in weeks, he felt a little relaxed.

* * *

"Hello? Hello! I think he's dea... oh, no, there we go."

Bobble shot upright, eyes even larger than they normally were with his goggles, and looked around. He found himself face to face with an unfamiliar fairy. She had long brown hair that was pulled forward into two braids, with an orange dress, fingerless gloves, and shoes. She smiled widely, her deep blue eyes sparkling as brightly as her wings as Bobble stared blankly at her. All the fairies in Pixie Hollow were familiar with one another, so... who was this?

"Are you alright, there?" she asked, offering her hand. Bobble gingerly took it and allowed her to help pull him up.

"Err, yes, I'm alright, thanks," he replied, rubbing his forehead. It was morning now. "I musta fallen asleep." Another fairy joined the first, with auburn hair, green eyes and freckled features, her dress appearing to be made from a corn husk. The first fairy paced around Bobble, eyeing him up and down.

"Hmm, you have no glow, and your shoes look a little worn. You must have been walking all night! You must not be able to fly, but you look _kind _of healthy, I guess. You don't really eat much, do you?" Suddenly she was in his face again, still grinning. "You wouldn't happen to be running away, would you?" It was too much for Bobble to process right away. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"No! ... Yes. No. Well." Bobble sputtered, scratching the back of his head. "Who _are _ye?" The fairy grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"The name's Tumble! I'm a fast-flyer, fast-talker, fast-everything! I like your goggles." Tumble smiled broadly. "And this is Amber-Maize, she changes the colors of leaves." Amber-Maize allowed a small smile and waved shortly. "So who are you?" Tumble stood back, pointing at Bobble's chest. "I'm taking a guess saying you're a tinker! Don't usually see the likes of you this far away from Pixie Hollow. Maybe he is running away," she looked back at Amber with a smirk. "He can run away with me if he'd like."

"W-what?" Bobble blinked, putting his hands over Tumble's and moving it away from him. "My name is Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire-- If ye must know, yes, I am running away. And no pixie in the Hollow will be stoppin' me now." He didn't look entirely sure as he turned away from the duo, bag slung over his shoulder, and continued to walk downstream.

"Well, _Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire_," Tumble said, mimicking his accent, "you're not going to get far without Dust," she was hovering to keep up with him. This made him pause and look at her curiously. "You think you're the first fairy to run away from the Home Tree?" she giggled.

"I hadn't thoughta that, really," he replied quietly.

"You're not!" Tumble exclaimed, raising her arms with a shocked look on her face. She landed in front of him, taking his hands, and she grinned once again. "You have to come with us-- but you have to promise not to tell a soul about what you see!" Bobble's eyes lowered as he considered this. What was their secret? And what were the chances he'd go back to Pixie Hollow? He liked to think they were slim to none, anyway.

"... Alright, I promise."


	3. The Others

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah, I don't own Tinker Bell!

Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer? XD I BS'd some names for OCs in here...

* * *

Tumble and Amber-Maize dragged Bobble over many grounds, some of which unfamiliar to most fairies who dared venture so far. Then, in a forest, they carefully headed behind a small waterfall. There, they were met with a couple of other faces unfamiliar to Bobble. More runaways? Or maybe flyaways would be more accurate. One appeared to possibly be a sparrow man from Winter Woods, a snow-talent? The other, possibly a tree-picker.

"Nip, Tuck, meet Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire! We found him! He's a truant, like the rest of us!" Tumble introduced with a wide smile. Bobble winced a little at the word she'd chosen. The snow-talent sparrow man, supposedly Nip, smirked.

"A bit of a mouthful, isn't it? You got a nickname, Greenbean?"

"Err, Bobble--"

"Bobble! That's much cuter," Tumble added, turning her grin toward the tinker, who leaned away.

"Uh oh, Tumble's flirting," Tuck rolled his eyes. "Everyone fly for the hills!"

"So, uh," Bobble tried to get a word into the conversation. "Was this ye'r secret? A small group of flyaways?" Tumble's eyes widened.

"Oh! Well, yes and no," she smiled. "Actually, the bigger secret is this way." she headed over toward the back of the small cave and beckoned Tuck with a wave of her hand. He fluttered over and pulled a rock aside, revealing a tunnel. Tumble edged her way inside, Amber-Maize close behind. She returned with a small cup.

"Dust..." Bobble gaped as it hit him. "Ye have Dust! But how...? It's so precious, and rare, ye would have had to..." he caught himself, and gasped again. "Ye didn't steal this, did ye?" Tumble put a finger to his lips as Amber-Maize tipped the cup over Bobble's head, covering him with the golden, sparkling Pixie Dust. He instantly felt his body feel rejuvenated, like a dehydrating body getting a taste of water. But a strange guilt welled up inside of him as Tumble hushed him.

"We have to. Dust is an equal right for all fairies, no matter how much is left." She frowned at his slightly disgusted expression, and lowered her eyes. "It's not nice, but we have our own reasons to be here. I think we'd all fly backward if we could." At this, his expression softened, but he said nothing. "Anyway, I'd rather you stay with us, but you're free to go now. Good luck on your journey, wherever it takes you... Bobble." The tinker mulled it over, then smiled softly. He had a hard time staying mad for long, even at Clank.

"I'd fly backward if I could, too," he said. "Ye're right. Thanks, Tumble."

And so, Bobble stayed with the renegades. They weren't much different from the fairies in Pixie Hollow, so why they would have left remained a mystery to him. They played together, they ate together, and they all slept in the same room. There were other fairies, too. Altogether, there were at least 10: Tumble, Amber-Maize, Nip, Tuck, Topaz (a Dust-keeper talent fairy), Wisteria (a garden-talent fairy), Majori (a nurse-talent fairy), Incan and Descent (twin light-talent sparrow men), and Tracker (an animal-talent sparrow man). They often spoke of other names fondly, other fairies Bobble didn't recognize. When he'd asked where the others were, Tumble was the only one to respond.

"There used to be a lot more of us back here, behind the waterfall," she'd said with a sad smile. "Only one or two were lost to disbelief, and some went back to Pixie Hollow. But many were lost to a strange illness. It wasn't Fairy Flu or Caterpillar Pox. I think we all would have been lost if it weren't for Topaz."

"Fairies don't just need Dust to fly and do magic, but to better fight off infection," Topaz picked up. "We become even more like mortals if we go long enough without. Some even lost their wings." Bobble felt his wings twitch and flit behind him as he thought of how he could have lost them.

"Would that be permanent...?" Bobble had to ask. Topaz tilted her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You know... I don't know." She looked around the cave. "Hey, Maj?" The nurse-talent leaned out of another tunnel entrance with an expectant stare. She wasn't really one with good bedside manners.

"I'd like to say no," Majori replied before Topaz got the chance to repeat the question. Apparently, she'd been listening, "but there's a small chance that, with enough Dust and belief, a fairy can be fully healed from any illness. It might grant one wings. No one really knows." With that, she disappeared again.

It was hard to believe. A nurse, _and _a Dust-keeper? How many others had fled Pixie Hollow? It wasn't to say that other talents weren't as important, but it would explain why some talents seemed a bit under-staffed-- especially Terrence, who was all alone in his job. But he knew better than to ask about their reasons, mostly because he'd asked already and they refused to respond.

"I'd fly backward if I could," was all they would say. Whether they were apologizing to him or for their past decisions, he wasn't sure. They had their reasons, and they weren't about to share them.

* * *

"Bobble? Bobble!" Clank's voice echoed all around Pixie Hollow. Fairy Mary seemed concerned over Bobble's disappearance, but remained quiet and continued her work. It had been a week since the tinker had vanished, and Clank had no intention of giving up. He had to be somewhere, after all-- Bobble wasn't one to fly away like this. But then, Bobble hadn't seemed like himself for a little while before he left, too.

"Sometimes, fairies simply disappear," Fairy Mary had tried to explain when Clank told her. "Maybe someone stopped believing," she offered gravely, but Clank would have none of it. He fluttered out of Tinker's Nook and set off on his own journey across Neverland. Clank wouldn't be satisfied until he found proof that Bobble was gone, but what chance would there be? A fairy doesn't leave a body when she dies, though she does leave behind her clothing. He would have to find Bobble's goggles. And that would be like finding a needle in a haystack-- Neverland was huge, and even if they were Clumsy sized, finding a pair of goggles lying around anywhere would be a feat in itself.

But he was determined, and he had faith. Going as far as seeking Queen Clarion's approval for his mission, he waited for her patiently in the lower levels of the Home Tree. Queen Clarion, beautiful and shimmering, came down the stairs, large butterfly-like wings fluttering as she approached the large sparrow man. She offered him a warm smile, thinking fondly of him, as she would have any of her other subjects. But sadness was hidden in her features, and she tried her best to convince him to stay.

"Now," she said in her soft but almost motherly voice, "are you _sure _he's out there?" Clank gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Yes, Queen Clarion! His stuff is missin'!"

Queen Clarion supposed that changed things. If Bobble was alone out there, he could be in danger, especially considering how little they'd already seen of him. When was the last time he'd had Dust? She'd nearly stopped sensing him a day or two before he disappeared, if he'd left then on foot...

"Alright, Clank. I'll allow you to go on this quest. Terrence?" the queen beckoned from behind her. The Dust-keeper, his eyes downcast, stepped out from the hallway with a small bag of golden glitter, then fluttered over to Clank, passing it into his large, thick hands.

"We all miss Tinker Bell," Terrence said softly as Clank tied the bag to his belt; an awkward feat for him to reach around his massive gut, "but we miss everyone who leaves. If... _when_ you find him, bring him home."

"Right," Clank nodded, in all seriousness. Then, turning away, he fluttered out of the Home Tree, to the outer edges of Pixie Hollow, and beyond.


	4. The Mainland

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!

"So, Bobble, have you ever been to the Mainland?" Tumble asked with an excited grin as they ate poppy-puff rolls near the waterfall in the forest. There were no baking-talent fairies in their group, in fact, everyone helped to make the rolls, but they weren't bad.

"Well, err, yes actually, once," he recalled. He'd gone with Tinker Bell on her first trip, and Clank and the fairies of Springtime. "My best friend Clank and I helped the fairies of Springtime change the season..."

"Whoa! They actually _allowed _Tinkers to the Mainland?" Tumble's eyes were wide. "They've changed since I was there." Bobble nodded thoughtfully to this.

"Have _ye_-" Bobble caught himself. "Ah, I suppose that's a silly question, ye're a nature fairy..." Tumble giggled and nodded.

"I like to go and see _all _the seasons!" she exclaimed, suddenly flying around Bobble as he'd taken a bite of his roll. Shoving it into one cheek, he had to interject.

"Tumble, How many rules do ye break on a regular basis?" he asked with a small smirk, finishing his bite. She settled back down next to him, eating the rest of her poppy-puff.

"What rules?" she beamed.

"That's what I thought."

They giggled together, and once they'd calmed down, Tumble leaned in towards Bobble. Her face was suddenly much closer to his than it'd ever been. When he noticed this, he quickly leaned away, a confused look on his face.

"But anyway, would you like to go with me and Amber-Maize to the Mainland?" she started in again. Bobble wondered for a moment if that was such a good idea. Then again, Amber-Maize would be there, too...

"I can only do so much rule-breaking in a month, Tumble," he chuckled, looking over the remnants of his poppy-puff roll with new interest as he tried to not see her disappointment. Upon looking up, he faltered. "Of course, I suppose I haven't quite reached the limit," he added with a nervous grin, and Tumble lit up, tackling him in a fluttery hug that made him drop his pastry.

"Great! We'll leave at nightfall," Tumble said, flying back up to her feet. "You'll get to meet my other best friend-"

"Not a Clumsy, is it?" That would be just too much for Bobble to handle.

"-Nettle normally doesn't like visitors, but we always visit her once every couple of months," she never skipped a beat, finishing what she was going to say before tilting her head at Bobble. "Oh yeah, Nettle is a fairy, but not a Never Fairy! Her laugh never made it off the Mainland, I guess. She's kinda different. Capable of different things."

"Different things? You mean like... multi-talented?" Bobble hushed his voice, as though suggesting a fairy with multiple talents would be taboo. Tumble smirked.

"Something like that. Her magic is just... different from ours."

Wow, a fairy from the Mainland. Bobble mused over the idea. He'd never met a Mainland fairy; he wasn't sure they'd even existed. They suddenly had a long trip ahead of them, so they flew back inside and got some rest with Amber-Maize, who was already laying in her hammock when they approached. They'd planned on going before inviting him along, it seemed.

And so, at dusk, the three each had a scoop of Dust, and they headed for the sky. Following the second star, they fluttered over a vast sea, leaving nothing but a glowing trail to evaporate into the cool night air. Tumble whooped and hollered as she flew in corkscrews around Bobble and Amber-Maize, speeding ahead every now and then.

With Tumble ahead of them, Bobble chuckled and looked over at Amber-Maize, who kept her eyes forward.

"So, ah, Amber-Maize," Bobble cracked a nervous smile as he spoke, catching her full attention, "how did a quiet wallflower like ye'reself get mixed up with a wild thing like Tumble?" Amber-Maize brushed her fringe away from her eyes and cleared her throat, looking a bit shocked by the question. She hadn't spoken a word in his presence before, and he'd hoped to get at least something out of her. She looked down at the water rushing past beneath them, and he noticed her hands were shaking as she wrung them together. Taking one last almost terrified look back at Bobble, she sped up, flying to catch up with Tumble.

A little hurt and very confused, Bobble sighed.

They flew farther than Bobble had gone before. They managed to coast right over London, around Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, and onward. How long _had _it been since he'd seen this place? Not to mention how long it had been since Tinker Bell left. There were more lights, and automobiles- much of the city had new things he hadn't seen before. Flying the River Thames and around the London Eye (and the McDonalds), past statues and over the heads of unnoticing pedestrians, Underground signs, the Gurken. None of the houses were as they had appeared before, replaced with businesses and offices.

Time was a strange thing. Nobody in Neverland ever aged, nothing ever progressed, nothing ever changed. It seemed so unusual, and, in a way, made Bobble a little uncomfortable.

The three had a rest in support beams of the elaborate decor of London, Liverpool St. Station. It was far too late for anyone to be there by now, and the fairies had a safe place to sit and relax for a few minutes. Bobble saw Amber-Maize make a strange hand signal to Tumble before she flew off.

"Amber's going to see if there's any food that's been left out," she said. Bobble tilted his head at her.

"How come she doesn't speak?" he asked quietly. "Does she dislike me?"

"Oh... right," Tumble tapped her chin. "I never had the chance to say. Amber is... _incomplete._"

"Incomplete? You mean...?"

"Yeah. She doesn't speak because she can't. She doesn't have half a glow like a lot of other incomplete fairies do, but she has no voice. No one seems to understand her, but her and I... we have a connection," Tumble tried to explain. "I can read her. Her expressions, her movements... it's all very simple to me."

"So then yer're a fast-flying talent _and _an Amber-Maize-reading talent fairy," Bobble added with a small smile, and Tumble giggled.

"Something like that, yeah."

**Author's Note: **This is where the story's going to get weird, I think. I completely forgot about the time paradox necessary for my plan...

PS: I miss London. x3;;


	5. Not Wonderland

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!

Again, the weird stuff is only beginning. XD I've had this story in my head for ages, but I never quite decided on details like _how things happend._ Most stuff so far is just thought up on the spot and tossed into my word processor. So here's one attempt, more or less out of, well, _a lot_, to tell it in a way where I'll hopefully not hate it later. And finally, here I release my hopefully last "official" OC. :B

"Tumble?" Bobble asked as they continued their flight. Tumble fluttered in a tight spiral pattern up ahead of him before flying around him in a large loop, finding herself above his head.

"Yes?" she replied, beaming in the pale moonlight. He glanced up, but continued forward.

"I have a feeling the answer isn't gonna mean much to me, but where are we going?" Tumble made a soft squeal sound, flying around so that she was now underneath him, though still ahead.

"There's a small town called Ipswich... near there is Spring Wood. That's where Nettle lives."

Partially satisfied, Bobble nodded and continued to follow. It was dawn when they reached Spring Wood, just outside of some small neighborhoods. Under the cover of the trees, they flew deep into the forest. Well-worn pathways in the dirt showed that this place was often explored by Clumsies.

Amber-Maize and Tumble landed on a log, Bobble close behind them. They walked along the massive fallen tree in silence, until Tumble jumped up.

"Oi! Nettle! Wakey wakey!" she shouted into the darkness. It wasn't long until a feminine figure was upon them.

"You are _late,_" her voice hissed. She had a mess of short, blonde hair and a dress made from leaves. Her skin was oddly tan compared to the Never Fairies, with dark freckles across her nose. She was also slightly taller, more muscular, and with longer ears.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one," Tumble replied with a curtsey, her hands on her hips. It made no sense to Bobble- fairies never bow or curtsey! It must have been an inside joke.

"Who is _that?_" the voice hissed, flying closer to examine Bobble in the dim light of the forest. Instead of a trail of golden Pixie Dust, this fairy had a trail of blue light at her feet. Tumble immediately latched to Bobble's left arm.

"Nettle, this is Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire!" Tumble grinned, "Or Bobble." Bobble waved quickly.

"F-fly with you," he chuckled nervously. Nettle eyed him up and down.

"A friend of Tumble's is... well, probably decent," Nettle decided, holding her hand out to Bobble's face. "Fly with you, Bobble." Bobble blinked at her hand, not sure how to respond. Tumble managed to jump in before it got too awkward.

"So! Nettle," she said, leaning in between them and lowering the Mainland fairy's arm. "How's tricks?" Nettle glanced around the forest.

"Let us go to my home before the Clumsies get here," she said, then took off deeper into the wood. The others followed suit.

"I have a young Clumsy- not a child- that keeps showing up," Nettle groused as she sipped her tea. Her house was inside of another fallen log some ways away from the path. "I can't tell if she's onto me or if she just likes the spot, but I'm telling you, if she steps on any of my mushrooms, I'm going to unleash some old magic on her so fast-"

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Tumble argued calmly whilst sitting upside down in the opposite seat. Her shapely legs crossed gingerly over the back of the chair, and Bobble quickly looked away. "First off, you don't know what your old magic even _does, _and second of all..." she suddenly split her legs over the chair, sitting upright, although backwards. In one fluid, Pixie Dust sprinkled motion, the chair turned itself around so that she was facing Nettle, leaning over the back. "I know young adult Clumsies apparently can't see us, but there've been exceptions to that. Too many. If they find us, that'll put everyone at risk." Nettle tilted her head with a genuinely curious eye.

"Since when has that been a concern of yours?" she asked. She barely seemed to blink at Tumble's antics.

"Never!" Tumble replied with a giggle, losing all seriousness once again. Bobble sank in his seat, giving wide, helpless eyes to Amber-Maize, who regarded him with a frown before looking back to Tumble. Bobble felt low. Amber-Maize didn't seem to like him, and he hadn't said or done anything to her. Not only that, but they were apparently going to play a magical trick on an unsuspecting Clumsy. Who knows what kind of damage that would cause?

_I shouldn't be here, either, _he thought to himself. _I could have stayed back at the Home Tree, doing my work, living my life within the safe rules of Pixie Hollow..._

"I sense her," Nettle suddenly said, looking upward. Everyone glanced toward the top of the old log, hearing the familiar _crunch, crunch, crunch _of large approaching footsteps on fallen leaves. In a flash of blue light, she was out of the log, barely giving even Tumble the chance to follow after her. They settled in a nearby tree, high above the log. A young girl, about sixteen, wearing worn jeans, sneakers, and a green hoodie, kicked at the leaves as she walked off the pathway toward the old log. Her face looked slightly damp, as though she'd been crying. As she looked down toward her feet, she noticed the cleared spot on the other side of Nettle's log. Little white-capped mushrooms grew in the empty space, in a large but perfect circle.

"A fairy ring!" the girl gasped quietly, approaching the log to get a closer look. She'd never seen one before, but she knew all the old legends. Smiling to herself innocently, she stepped over the log and into the center of the ring. It had been said many times before that if you sit in the middle of a fairy ring, you'll see the fairies dancing about. Of course, that was just legend... wasn't it? It wasn't to say that she didn't believe, she wanted to! Sitting in the middle of the ring, she closed her eyes.

In the tree, Nettle was red with rage, her wings fluttering violently.

"She's in my mushrooms!" she growled, shuddering when Tumble patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Nettle," she said, "are those old stories about mushroom rings true? Like, she could see and hear us?" Nettle almost calmed down to look at her.

"I don't know," she replied sarcastically, "why don't you go down and find out for yourself?"

Tumble was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Alright, I will!" Tumble announced, jumping from the tree. Amber-Maize reached out silently for her while Bobble held her back.

The young girl wiped her eyes silently as she sat in the ring. Opening them to look at the mushrooms directly in front of her, she sighed, glancing upward, past the small orange fairy and toward the treetops... wait, what was that? Seeing what appeared to her as a tiny person with buzzing insect wings only a couple of feet away from her face, she jumped up and out of the ring with a yelp... and with that, it was gone.

"Wha... what was that?" the girl gaped, reaching to where the fairy had been. Air. Nothing. Shaking her head, she shood up, brushing her knees of moist dirt, and curiously stepped back into the ring. The thing reappeared, right in front of her face. Definitely a fairy. She was shaking. They were real!

"Hello, Clumsy!" the fairy tried, slowly. "Can... you... understand... me?"

The girl gaped, silently nodding.

"Good, good!" she said. "My name... is Tumble. I'd like you... to meet... my friends!" she barely had to look over her shoulder before Amber-Maize was by her side, Nettle behind them with a scowl. "This... is Amber-Maize, and... Nettle."

"You're in my mushrooms," Nettle growled.

"Hush, Nettle, it's how she can see us," Tumble muttered. Looking back at the shocked human, she added, "And this... is... Bobble?" He had not joined them. "Bobble, come out of the tree!"

"Ah, uh, I will!" a male Scottish accented voice came from a nearby tree. "My foot is stuck, y'see."

"Pansy," Tumble mumbled back. Amber-Maize raised a finger, but could say nothing. Nettle seemed to catch it.

"Pansies aren't all that bad," she snorted, "they're pretty."

Both of them gave Nettle a wide-eyed and confused look, to which she could only shrug at, continuing to stare at the human girl.

"Ah... I... uh..." she sputtered, then rubbed her eyes. Tumble glanced back at her with a way too friendly smile.

"What's _your _name?" she asked slowly, as if talking to a very small child.

"Um, Gemma," the girl replied, sitting down in the circle. "I knew fairies were real," she sighed to herself, "but..." trailing off, Gemma paused to think. "Actually, I don't know what I was expecting." Tumble landed herself onto Gemma's knee, looking the girl over.

"Definitely not a child Clumsy," she called back to her friends. "But! Not quite an adult, either..."

"Listen, guys," Gemma said, rubbing her forehead. "Uh, I'm not having a great day, so I should probably leave so I can actually clear my head."

"You _are _in my mushrooms," Nettle repeated, settling herself near one of them by Gemma's foot. The girl let out another ragged sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said, ultimately confusing the other fairies as she pushed herself to her feet. As she turned to step out of the ring and over the log, Tumble zipped around to stop her.

"Wait!" Tumble cried, holding out her hands. She seemed genuinely concerned. "Girl, why are you crying?"

Gemma sniffed, wiping at her face. "I... I'm not." At the suspicious glare from Tumble, she lowered her head, turned back around, and sat on the log. "I got in a fight with my stepmother over my baby sister..."

"What's a stepmother?" Tumble asked curiously.

"Well, when my parents divorced, my dad married another woman..."

"What's _divorce_?"

The girl then went into a great description of her situation, about marriage and divorce and remarrying. By this point, Bobble had fluttered down to join the others, listening to the strange lives of the Clumsies. Watching her gestures as she told her life story (mainly because Tumble continued to ask questions), the tears pouring from her pale green eyes, the confusion and fear she conveyed, he couldn't help but feel a bit scared, himself.

"...so after Father told me that she was going to be my _new _mother, I can't forgive either of them. I want to run away, but I don't know where to, so I keep coming out here," Gemma finished, rubbing her arms. It was a chilly autumn morning, overcast, and likely to rain. Tumble, once again standing on Gemma's knee, tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You know what cheers me up?" she asked with a smirk. "Food. Nettle, you wouldn't happen to have anything, would you?"

"I have a tin of cakes a rabbit dropped," she replied flatly, not entirely thrilled that Tumble was inviting a Clumsy to eat her food.

"That's not really necessary," Gemma protested, but Tumble waved her hands and fluttered over to Nettle.

"That's _perfect,_" Tumble corrected, "so, where are they?" Nettle sighed and zipped off toward the base of another nearby tree, waving her arms to magically blow leaves away from the roots. Calling for the others to help, all together they pushed a small, metal, ornate box out from under the tree, toward the ring of mushrooms. Baffled, Gemma shifted uncomfortably on the log.

"Aww, that's cute, they have Clumsy words written on them," Tumble said, picking up a small-ish tea cake and handing it to Gemma. It said "Eat Me".

_Maybe they'll take me to Wonderland, and away from this awful place, _she thought in light amusement as she bit into the cake, closing her eyes to concentrate on the taste; if it was stale, she'd spit it out. However, it tasted fine, and soon she'd eaten the rest of it. The cake seemed to make her insides quiver, and she shuddered.

Opening her eyes, she found Tumble in her face once again, though much taller than she had remembered.


	6. Let Me Be Your Wings

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!**

Okaaaay... Chapter 9 ahoy! I'm falling asleep at the keyboard, so I hope this isn't bad. x_x Fffkhrrhh... *fizzledie*

Back in his old room, with his old friend, the old sights, the old smells, Bobble felt... strangely nostalgic. It hadn't been more than two weeks, hadn't it? Everything felt so different now. He'd never answered Queen Clarion earlier, but he had a feeling she knew about where he'd been. She likely knew about Tumble and her band of flyaways. Queen Clarion knew everything, right? Bobble shifted uncomfortably on the top bunk of his bed. He couldn't sleep, but he tried to pretend to keep Clank from talking to him. There was a guilt nagging at the back of his mind, deep in his throat, and deep in his chest.

He had to find them again, even if it was just to say goodbye.

Silently fluttering out of bed, Bobble tip-toed toward the door.

"Are you leavin' again?" Clank asked sadly from behind him. Bobble sighed a little, turning back to his friend.

"I won't be gone long, Clank, I promise," he said, "I can't sleep; I jus' need to have a think."

Clank didn't stop him.

Buzzing out of the Home Tree, Bobble flew about Pixie Hollow, past the sour-plum tree, following the same trail he walked before. It was strange seeing everything from above this time around; he could barely tell where he was going in the darkness. However, it didn't take long for him to find the familiar waterfall. He had to smile, seeing it again. Quickly zipping behind the waterfall, he landed inside the cave.

"Tumble! Amber-Maize!" Bobble called. "Nip, Tuck, Topaz, Majori! Wisteria, Incan, Descent, Tracker!" He panted, having listed all the names of the fairies he'd stayed with, but there was no response. He leaned against the wall, fussing quietly as he waited for someone, anyone, to call back to him. "Tumble...? Where are ye guys...?"

They were gone. All of them. He even checked their Dust-room. It was empty. Not a speck of that magical glitter was left behind.

Bobble shook as he sat himself down at the edge of the cave, staring out into the waterfall in front of him. _They must really be on the fly,_ he thought. _But why?_ The tinker lowered his head and sighed, closing his eyes.

"So, did Tumble send you?" a female voice interrupted Bobble's thoughts, and he snapped upright, turning to his left. Gemma was sitting next to him, watching him curiously. "They said one of them would come back for me, but that was kind of a long time ago."

"Miss Gemma!" Bobble gaped. He blinked, then shook his head. "I haven't seen Tumble since her an' Amber-Maize carried ye off."

"Oh..." she replied, looking down at the smooth stone she was sitting on. "I don't think they're coming back." She hunched over, her shoulders shaking as she felt herself starting to cry again. Bobble reached out to touch her hair in an attempt to comfort her. His hand met with her wry curls, and she leaned into his chest. "I'm so _lost,_ Bobble! I don't know where I am or what I'm doing... what I'm supposed to do... I just keep getting dragged around." He felt himself wrap his arms around the little Clumsy.

"Shh, Gemma, calm down," he whispered, then, feeling aware of himself, cleared his throat. "What would _ye _like to do?"

"I... I d-don't... don't know," she sobbed into his shirt. "I don't b-belong any... anywhere..."

Bobble felt a twinge in his chest when he heard her words. Biting his lip, he considered what she was saying. He had to admit, now that he'd left Pixie Hollow and experienced life on the outside, he felt the same way.

"We should go for a fly," he suggested, "to get some fresh air, eh?" At her frightened look, he smiled weakly. "Or... a walk. Whatever ye'd prefer. Would ye like to look about outside?" Gemma dried her eyes with her hooded sweatshirt, nodding silently. "Good lass," he said, wiping her cheek with his thumb. "Now, let's go, eh?"

For a while, they walked around the mouth of the cave in the mist of the waterfall, slowly slipping away from it as they stared up toward the black night sky. The sky was so _clear _here in Neverland, and Gemma was fascinated by the sheer number of stars that were visible. Holding Bobble's hand, she barely even noticed that they were floating as they walked.

It was Gemma who broke the silence.

"Bobble," she asked, "where do fairies come from?" The tinker tilted his head at the Clumsy, arching an eyebrow. Everyone knew the answer to that. Wasn't everyone born that way?

"Well, when a Clumsy baby laughs for the very first time, it becomes a fairy. Whether it makes it to Neverland, however..." he trailed off, rubbing his chin shortly. "So where do baby Clumsies comes from, then?" Gemma's cheeks turned deep red, and she looked away.

"From... love," Gemma tried to explain in the most subtle way possible. "Babies are born out of love between two adult Clumsies." She looked down past her feet, at the grass several feet below her. Swallowing hard, but remaining calm, she looked away, trying to not meet eyes with Bobble. "Can fairies have babies?"

"... I don't know," he replied, forcing a cough. At least he wasn't lying about that. "I think I remember hearing that we used to, long ago. That must be why we often feel the need to be paired up..." he sighed, and he felt Gemma squeeze his hand. Glancing to her, Bobble saw her turn away quickly, as though to keep him from seeing that she'd been watching him. Smirking, he continued their so-called walk, allowing them to sink back to the ground.

A strange feeling was coming over him. It was familiar, and he had to admit, it stung. It was that same feeling he got whenever Tinker Bell flew into the workshop. Every flip of her hair, every knock of a hammer, every pout, every sulk. A new spark in his heart, something he'd missed since Tinker Bell had left Pixie Hollow. He found himself falling in love with the Clusmy girl.

"I've enjoyed this, Bobble, I really have," Gemma said, yawning. "But it's so late... I'm so sleepy." Bobble hummed to himself. It _was _late. Where could they... err, where could _she _go? It would be hard to take her back to Pixie Hollow, especially the Home Tree. For the first time ever, he asked himself why he allowed Clank to live with him.

Or, maybe...

"I have an idea. I dunno if it'll be a good one, though, ah," he paused, thinking to himself while looking in the direction that the Home Tree was in. "Do ye think ye'd be okay with meeting our queen?" A smile reappeared on Gemma's sleepy face.

"Think she'll give me a bed?" the girl chuckled.

"I dunno... I like to think so," Bobble said. "Queen Clarion is very nice and a fair ruler, I don't care what Tumble thinks." With that, they started in the direction of Pixie Hollow, but Gemma kept lagging behind. Looking over his shoulder, he found Gemma was falling asleep while flying. Carefully, he woke her up enough to get her to hang on to him like she had on her way to Neverland. Once again, she fell asleep to the strong, pleasant scent of Bobble's cinnamon.


	7. The Game

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!

I want that card deck.

Thanks for the comments so far, guys! :3 I likes comments~ and if it weren't for those, I'd probably stop posting, hah!

PS: I've edited Chapter 5, but not a big enough change to make y'all go back and read it over. Gemma is now sixteen instead of fourteen. A-yup, that's it.

The rest of Bobble's day was spent helping Gemma get comfortable with flying, while Tumble and Amber-Maize spent their time with Nettle, as they normally would. They ignored the fact that the two didn't come back, just as long as they showed themselves by nightfall.

The three fairies were huddled around a small table, looking up suspiciously from little cards cut from leaves. Tumble glared at Nettle. Nettle glared at Amber-Maize. Amber-Maize glared at her cards- she had a lot more than her friends; that wasn't good.

"Hey, Amby. Got a three?" Tumble smirked. Amber-Maize let out a soundless sigh, dropping the card- a Three of Acorns- on the table. Sure, she'd lost a card, but so had Tumble. She was horrible at this game. Why had Nettle taught them this, again? As if sensing Amber's agitation, Nettle raised an eyebrow at her before looking toward Tumble.

"You know, if it weren't for that Clumsy, you'd stay at least until tomorrow night," she mumbled, waving one of her cards at Amber and setting it in front of her. Amber's frown deepened as she dropped her matching card, this time a Six of Mushrooms. "What are you really planning, Tumble? Haven't you noticed something? She's a bit old to be seeing us."

"Planning? I'm not planning anything- Bobble's in charge of her, remember?" Tumble replied, holding up a card to Amber. Amber looked her hand over, eyebrows raised, and tapped her knuckles on the table twice with a smirk. She didn't have that card. Not skipping a beat, not even looking at her, Tumble proceeded to pick up a new card from the pile to add to her hand. Nettle eyed her suspiciously.

"That bothers me, too," she said, lowering her hand. "You know how easily fairies fall in _love_, be they another fae, animal, or Clumsy. We've all heard of Tinker Bell."

"Since when are you worried about someone else getting their heart broken?" Tumble pretended to pout, lowering her hand as well. Amber, noticing that Nettle wasn't going to play yet, put her hand into a neat little stack in front of her and folded her arms neatly on the table.

"Tinker Bell made a dangerous decision, taking that child," Nettle said. "Sure, that was at least a hundred and fifty years ago on the Mainland, but time actually means something for the Clumsies. They've changed. What if they discover us?"

"Fewer and fewer Clumsies believe in fairies every year," Tumble replied, waving off the suggestion. "No one would investigate claims of fairies taking a child. There are many other possibilities that they would consider first." Nettle considered this. She wasn't as naïve as most other fairies, she knew Clumsies better than some might even know themselves. That was what she claimed, at least. Tumble believed very little of what she had to say on the matter.

"They're coming," Nettle said. Tumble had been waiting for the start of that.

"Not again, Nettle," she rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"They are," the Mainland fairy insisted. "There's a bunch of 'em that come through here sometimes. They've got their Seeing Stones and little notebooks and they sit near my log and they wait. They're on to me, Tumble. I may have to move to another part of the wood, or leave entirely, otherwise I may be caught..."

"They're _adults,_" Tumble arched an eyebrow. "They can't see us... unless they step in a ring of our mushrooms, apparently." Nettle rubbed her forehead, exasperated. She knew Tumble's claims seemed fair enough on their own, but she knew better. She _knew._

"If the adult Clumsies find us, they're going to dissect us. Disbelief will no longer be a worry, but _belief _could be the end of us." At Tumble's incredulous look, she continued. "Think about it. They'll catch us, and they'll put us to _science_-" fairies often didn't believe in this thing called science; magic explained everything a lot easier, "-cut open our chests and find out what makes us tick. They'll take magic from us by explaining it!" Nettle was now standing, hands flat on the table as she leaned in towards Tumble. "By finding the magical properties of our Dust, they'll try to harvest it for their own purposes, and we'll be left with nothing."

"Okay, okay!" Tumble choked, sinking deep in the chair under Nettle's wild eyes. "Look, we'll give her a break in Neverland for a couple of days, then we'll come back, bring her back to normal size, and take her home."

"_No,_" Nettle spat, lowering her body so that her nose was level with Tumble's. "She's too old. The girl might... _tell _someone, they might even believe her. No, we can't take any risks. She knows too much now. You go ahead and take her to Neverland, but she _can't _come back."

Tumble tossed around this in her head. Nettle did have a little bit of a point. Allowing her friend's paranoia to transfer into her, she slowly pulled herself upright in the chair.

"Alright," she said, staring down at her cards on the table. "She'll stay in Neverland."

To this, Nettle sat back down in her chair. The silence was awkward, but Nettle picked her cards back up off the table. She only had two left. Tossing down the Queen of Daisies and looking to the forgotten third fairy in the room, Amber scrambled to pick up her stack to search through it. She dropped a Queen of Mushrooms on top of it, and Nettle took the pair and set it on her own stack of matched cards.

"Last card, I go again," she grunted, then turned it to the other fairies, but mainly at Amber. It was an Ace of Acorns. Letting out another soundless sigh, Amber dropped her Ace of Leaves, and then the rest of her stack of mis-matched cards. Nettle had won again.

Once under the cover of night, Tumble and Amber-Maize, as well as Bobble and Gemma bid farewell to Nettle, who stayed cold and stoic for the whole thing. Gemma wondered, was she always like that? Or was she still angry about her mushrooms? But once she was up in the air with the fairies, the question was gone. She held Bobble's hand tightly- despite the flying she'd done earlier, this was a lot higher than the mid-branches of a tree- this was several feet _above _all those trees. She did her best to not look down, but found the stars not all that reassuring. In fact, it made her feel even more dizzy. And so, she fixated her gaze upon Bobble, the closest and steadiest thing she could focus on. The Tinker didn't seem to notice, concentrating on following Tumble and Amber.

Gemma had only lived in England for a short number of years, having moved from the west side of America when she was nine when her father remarried to a British woman. While she wasn't entirely thrilled about moving so far and so suddenly, she did enjoy the country. Hearing Bobble's charming Scottish accent filled her with a silly kind of glee she hadn't previously been acquainted with. He was very intelligent, a brilliant mind she wouldn't have expected to find in any of her fairytales. However, he was a bit scrawny and seemed delicate, like she could easily crush him if she wasn't careful, and that made her nervous, like a child holding a butterfly in her palms. She didn't want to hurt him.

They flew higher and higher, over greenery and villages as they drew closer to London. Bobble glanced over his shoulder, catching her dreamy gaze- she'd been lagging behind, and though he didn't want to say it, his shoulder was starting to ache.

"Ye alright back there, Miss Gemma?" he asked, the pale moon above them outlining his features.

"Ah, y-yes," she replied, closing her eyes shortly before looking at Bobble with new focus. "I can't look anywhere without getting scared, though... and I'm starting to feel heavy." Bobble frowned a little at Gemma's concerns, gently pulling her arm to bring her closer.

"Hold on to me, lass," he said, lowering his voice. She bit her lip, carefully putting her arms over his shoulders as to not disturb his wings. Facing one another, he held onto her waist. He tried not to think about how close they suddenly were. "O-okay, now, just keep that happy thought," he instructed, "concentrate on going up, not backward, otherwise ye might drop."

Gemma stared at him, wide-eyed and even shaking a little. She then tucked her face in between her arm and his head, closing her eyes to keep from seeing the world blurring past her. That was when she noticed the smell. Well, she'd noticed it before, but it was stronger than ever now. _Cinnamon._ It had been said that fairies smelled of cinnamon, or cookies, sweet baked goods. This was definitely cinnamon- cinnamon with just a touch of something undeniably male. It was subtle, and not at all unpleasant.

She suddenly had a new happy thought.


	8. Revelation, Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!**

Here I am agaaain! I almost lost interest in this, and the past week has been INSANE. I hate working retail on Thanksgiving and Christmas. D: Aaaanyway, hope you guys had a nice Turkey Day, and if you work retail, I hope your Black Friday wasn't too horrible.

ANYWAY! The next chapter! :] I'm sorry the POV jumbles around so much- I figured I could get away with it since the story is entirely third person- but I hope it's not confusing. Enjoy! :3

It didn't seem like long at all before sunlight hit her eyelids. Gemma blinked, dragged out of a pleasant dream she couldn't remember all the details of- something about cakes and fairies and cinnamon. And... licking cinnamon cake batter off of fairies? Well, anyway. She moaned softly as she shifted her weight, what little there seemed to be of it. There also seemed to be a bit of a draft, but she held on to her pillow, determined to get back to that dream she'd been having.

"We're here, Miss Gemma," came a soft, familiar voice from beside her. The voice was not unpleasant, but startling, and she opened her eyes. _Some _of that dream was not a dream after all.

Still several hundred feet above the ground, the fairies had flown her to that magical island some guy wrote about a long time ago, Neverland. Gemma felt her heart flutter like the wings of the sparrow man carying her. She was awake, and not hallucinating, but everything she felt she knew about the world was wrong. It was relieving as it was terrifying. She held tighter to Bobble.

"When do we land?" she squeaked, still unhappy with the height. Bobble felt her suddenly get very heavy in his arms, and try as he might to keep himself up in the air, he was being dragged down by the extra weight- although a bit slowly.

"Any second now if ye don't think happy thoughts again," Bobble grunted, seeing the trees below them grow closer. Sensing his strain, Gemma made a big mistake- she looked down.

Tumble and Amber-Maize were there in a flash of gold as Gemma hung, screaming, from Bobble's fingertips. They used Dust and their own minimal strength, doing everything they could to keep Bobble from dropping her while they were still so high. After some panic and some twisting, the fairies each grabbed one of her feet while Bobble managed to hold her around her waist, her back now to him. The girl kept her eyes tightly shut, whimpering and mumbling about wanting down and never flying again without an airplane, whatever _that _was.

But now, they had a new problem. With Gemma in such a state, there was no way to get her light enough to fly or for one of them to carry her. And with all three of them holding her, at least one of them would have to fly backwards... which was impossible, of course. And it would be too awkward for the fairies to hold her feet behind their backs so that they'd all be facing the same direction.

And so they went straight down- where they _would _have gone- but slow, steady, and more importantly, stable.

They landed on the forest floor, setting Gemma down carefully on her feet. Her knees were so weak however that she could no longer support herself. Bobble held tightly to her waist as her legs gave out from under her, but his legs weren't strong enough to hold her up on the ground, either. He felt his knees dig into the soft dirt behind Gemma, and as she sobbed heavily, he was torn between backing away and comforting her. He had no idea what to do, and he saw the confused looks the girls gave him. He was taking too long to decide what to do, and slowly pulled his arms away from her torso. Bringing himself upright, he took a couple of light steps back on his toes, his wings holding him up.

Gemma choked, her body trembling as she tried to calm herself down. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Tumble was at her side.

"It's okay, honey," she said, patting her wild hair. She then motioned for Amber-Maize to help her, and together they hoisted the girl to her feet. Still shaking, Gemma rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys," she shuddered, trying to breathe deeply. "I've always been really afraid of heights, I don't know if I can get over it."

"Don't worry about it," Tumble replied, passing an almost hurt look back at Bobble before they started to lead her away. This part of the forest was familiar to the fairies, at least- they weren't that far from the waterfall.

Bobble raised a finger, opening his mouth to add something- anything- but dropped his arm with a small sigh. He could have been more help than _that, _surely. Scratching the back of his head, he groaned inwardly and trodded along behind the girls. Amber-Maize seemed to not like him for some mysterious reason, and Gemma, aside from their time just shortly before, who knew what she felt now? Bobble rubbed his arm as he lost himself to his thoughts. He ignored Tumble entirely- despite her innocent advances, she wasn't really his type, too outgoing, and a bit scattered in the head.

A small lump of dirt crumbled as his foot knocked into it. He missed his workbench, and Clank.

Looking up from the ground, he noticed that the girls were quite a ways ahead of him, he straightened up and started to fly after them when he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder.

"Hey!" a male voice said. Yelping, Bobble spun around, slipping on the pebbles beneath his feet and falling onto his rump. The droplets in his lenses also broke, spilling water all over his clothes. Staring upward, he saw a large blurred figure, now in front of him. "Bobble! I found you!"

... It was Clank. Bobble jumped up from the dirt.

"Clank!" Bobble grunted, almost indignantly. Then, he smiled, nearly pouncing on his large friend. His long, spindly arms wouldn't make it nearly around his massive gut. "How did ye get here? And how did ye find me?"

"I flew," Clank said simply, hugging him back. Bobble let go of his friend, pulling out his dewdropper, refilling the lenses of his goggles. He blinked a couple of times, then smiled again. "Everyone's been worried about you, they think you died from disbelief!" Clank continued. "They didn't believe me, but I knew better. So I got permission from Queen Clarion herself to come and find you!"

"Oh..." Bobble said, suddenly unable to meet his friend's gaze. He glanced over his shoulder, in the direction the girls had gone off in. They were long out of sight. Had Clank seen them?

"Where have you been, what are you doing out _here_?" Clank suddenly asked, getting Bobble's attention. Oh no, what was he going to say now? He couldn't lie for pine needles, let alone to Clank. Bobble shifted uncomfortably.

"I found others," he said, wringing his hands together. "Other fairies. They don't seem to like Queen Clarion, though," he paused, digging his foot into the dirt a little. "They have a _Clumsy_ with them." Clank scratched his head.

"Like Peter Pan?" he asked. Bobble blinked, then shrugged, giving a half-hearted nod. Gemma wasn't like Pan. Pan was barely a Clumsy by now. After a short silence, Clank seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. He grabbed Bobble's tiny wrist. "Well, come on!" he said, tugging gently as his tiny wings beat with enough strength and magic to lift himself, and Bobble, a little. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

Letting out a small sigh of defeat, the lithe tinker took off with his old friend. He passed a single glance over his shoulder before they left the forest, then flew on, back toward Pixie Hollow.

As Bobble and Clank flew through the Hollow that mid-morning, several fairies happened to glance up and see them pass. On a normal day, they wouldn't have paid any mind, but this- this was different. Bobble was back! Many grew excited, not so much because it was Bobble, but because he was one of their own. They alighted in the Home Tree, and Bobble couldn't help but smile at the fairies around him. They were cheering for him.

In a flash of Dust, Queen Clarion appeared before them, a small smile on her doll-like face. Bobble glanced at Clank; he stood straight upright, beaming proudly. He'd done something right for once, and all on his own. The fairy queen, too, seemed proud of her overweight sparrow man. But when she looked to Bobble, her eyes grew concerned- and when their eyes met, he knew exactly why.

"Why did you leave, Phineas?" the Queen asked, calling him by his real name. Her voice was calm, but sad. He blinked a couple of times, breaking the eye contact to think. Why _had _he left? He honestly couldn't remember.

"Bobble!" a familiar voice cried out from behind him. That voice, soft as the tinkling of bells... It couldn't be. But as he glanced back, he realized that it _was. _Tinker Bell flew into him from behind, nearly knocking him over.

"Tink!" he gasped, "What are ye dein' here?"

"Fawn told Cheska who told the Hawk who told the mermaids who told Peter who told _me..._" she panted, turning him around so that they were facing, "...that you had disappeared. You scared me! I thought I'd lost one of my closest friends." Her hands touched his face, and he felt himself shaking all over. Before he had left, before _she _had left, this would have been all he had wanted. But now, staring down at her pretty face, her deep blue eyes and dandelion-yellow hair, he felt... very little. And that shook him to his core.

"Ye came back... fer _me?_" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded, her eyes welling with tears. He looked away to see the other fairies around them, some of them smiling, others looking confused. Then, his eyes met with Terrence's. The Dust-talent fairy watched, broken-hearted, from far behind Queen Clarion. Bobble turned back to Tinker Bell. His lips twitched, tugging one side into a small half-smile. "I'd fly backward if I could; I know I scared yeh," he said, giving her a hug. "Yer a good friend, Tink."

He couldn't help but feel that was lying through his teeth.

"Oh, Bobble," Tink sobbed into his shoulder. "I've been foolish..."

"It's okay, Tink," he replied, patting her upper back gently, lowering his voice, "Terrence missed ye, too, y'know. I think he needs ye more than I do." Tink then broke the hug, a look of confusion spreading across her face. Their eyes met, and her hands shook as she let them slip off of Bobble's arms. She then leaned past Bobble to see Terrence, fiddling with his acorn hat, no longer able to watch the tinkers. The fairy brought her eyes back to the sparrow man before her, those sad puddles of blue finding a new light, and she smiled in understanding.

Tink pushed herself up onto her toes, giving Bobble a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear, holding his hand tightly in her own. He squeezed her hand, then let her go, and she fluttered over to Terrence, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bobble felt much lighter as he realized that his great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer needed- _wanted _Tinker Bell for himself.


	9. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Tinker Bell!**

Okaaaay... Chapter 9 ahoy! I'm falling asleep at the keyboard, so I hope this isn't bad. x_x Fffkhrrhh... *fizzledie*

Back in his old room, with his old friend, the old sights, the old smells, Bobble felt... strangely nostalgic. It hadn't been more than two weeks, hadn't it? Everything felt so different now. He'd never answered Queen Clarion earlier, but he had a feeling she knew about where he'd been. She likely knew about Tumble and her band of flyaways. Queen Clarion knew everything, right? Bobble shifted uncomfortably on the top bunk of his bed. He couldn't sleep, but he tried to pretend to keep Clank from talking to him. There was a guilt nagging at the back of his mind, deep in his throat, and deep in his chest.

He had to find them again, even if it was just to say goodbye.

Silently fluttering out of bed, Bobble tip-toed toward the door.

"Are you leavin' again?" Clank asked sadly from behind him. Bobble sighed a little, turning back to his friend.

"I won't be gone long, Clank, I promise," he said, "I can't sleep; I jus' need to have a think."

Clank didn't stop him.

Buzzing out of the Home Tree, Bobble flew about Pixie Hollow, past the sour-plum tree, following the same trail he walked before. It was strange seeing everything from above this time around; he could barely tell where he was going in the darkness. However, it didn't take long for him to find the familiar waterfall. He had to smile, seeing it again. Quickly zipping behind the waterfall, he landed inside the cave.

"Tumble! Amber-Maize!" Bobble called. "Nip, Tuck, Topaz, Majori! Wisteria, Incan, Descent, Tracker!" He panted, having listed all the names of the fairies he'd stayed with, but there was no response. He leaned against the wall, fussing quietly as he waited for someone, anyone, to call back to him. "Tumble...? Where are ye guys...?"

They were gone. All of them. He even checked their Dust-room. It was empty. Not a speck of that magical glitter was left behind.

Bobble shook as he sat himself down at the edge of the cave, staring out into the waterfall in front of him. _They must really be on the fly,_ he thought. _But why?_ The tinker lowered his head and sighed, closing his eyes.

"So, did Tumble send you?" a female voice interrupted Bobble's thoughts, and he snapped upright, turning to his left. Gemma was sitting next to him, watching him curiously. "They said one of them would come back for me, but that was kind of a long time ago."

"Miss Gemma!" Bobble gaped. He blinked, then shook his head. "I haven't seen Tumble since her an' Amber-Maize carried ye off."

"Oh..." she replied, looking down at the smooth stone she was sitting on. "I don't think they're coming back." She hunched over, her shoulders shaking as she felt herself starting to cry again. Bobble reached out to touch her hair in an attempt to comfort her. His hand met with her wry curls, and she leaned into his chest. "I'm so _lost,_ Bobble! I don't know where I am or what I'm doing... what I'm supposed to do... I just keep getting dragged around." He felt himself wrap his arms around the little Clumsy.

"Shh, Gemma, calm down," he whispered, then, feeling aware of himself, cleared his throat. "What would _ye _like to do?"

"I... I d-don't... don't know," she sobbed into his shirt. "I don't b-belong any... anywhere..."

Bobble felt a twinge in his chest when he heard her words. Biting his lip, he considered what she was saying. He had to admit, now that he'd left Pixie Hollow and experienced life on the outside, he felt the same way.

"We should go for a fly," he suggested, "to get some fresh air, eh?" At her frightened look, he smiled weakly. "Or... a walk. Whatever ye'd prefer. Would ye like to look about outside?" Gemma dried her eyes with her hooded sweatshirt, nodding silently. "Good lass," he said, wiping her cheek with his thumb. "Now, let's go, eh?"

For a while, they walked around the mouth of the cave in the mist of the waterfall, slowly slipping away from it as they stared up toward the black night sky. The sky was so _clear _here in Neverland, and Gemma was fascinated by the sheer number of stars that were visible. Holding Bobble's hand, she barely even noticed that they were floating as they walked.

It was Gemma who broke the silence.

"Bobble," she asked, "where do fairies come from?" The tinker tilted his head at the Clumsy, arching an eyebrow. Everyone knew the answer to that. Wasn't everyone born that way?

"Well, when a Clumsy baby laughs for the very first time, it becomes a fairy. Whether it makes it to Neverland, however..." he trailed off, rubbing his chin shortly. "So where do baby Clumsies comes from, then?" Gemma's cheeks turned deep red, and she looked away.

"From... love," Gemma tried to explain in the most subtle way possible. "Babies are born out of love between two adult Clumsies." She looked down past her feet, at the grass several feet below her. Swallowing hard, but remaining calm, she looked away, trying to not meet eyes with Bobble. "Can fairies have babies?"

"... I don't know," he replied, forcing a cough. At least he wasn't lying about that. "I think I remember hearing that we used to, long ago. That must be why we often feel the need to be paired up..." he sighed, and he felt Gemma squeeze his hand. Glancing to her, Bobble saw her turn away quickly, as though to keep him from seeing that she'd been watching him. Smirking, he continued their so-called walk, allowing them to sink back to the ground.

A strange feeling was coming over him. It was familiar, and he had to admit, it stung. It was that same feeling he got whenever Tinker Bell flew into the workshop. Every flip of her hair, every knock of a hammer, every pout, every sulk. A new spark in his heart, something he'd missed since Tinker Bell had left Pixie Hollow. He found himself falling in love with the Clusmy girl.

"I've enjoyed this, Bobble, I really have," Gemma said, yawning. "But it's so late... I'm so sleepy." Bobble hummed to himself. It _was _late. Where could they... err, where could _she _go? It would be hard to take her back to Pixie Hollow, especially the Home Tree. For the first time ever, he asked himself why he allowed Clank to live with him.

Or, maybe...

"I have an idea. I dunno if it'll be a good one, though, ah," he paused, thinking to himself while looking in the direction that the Home Tree was in. "Do ye think ye'd be okay with meeting our queen?" A smile reappeared on Gemma's sleepy face.

"Think she'll give me a bed?" the girl chuckled.

"I dunno... I like to think so," Bobble said. "Queen Clarion is very nice and a fair ruler, I don't care what Tumble thinks." With that, they started in the direction of Pixie Hollow, but Gemma kept lagging behind. Looking over his shoulder, he found Gemma was falling asleep while flying. Carefully, he woke her up enough to get her to hang on to him like she had on her way to Neverland. Once again, she fell asleep to the strong, pleasant scent of Bobble's cinnamon.


	10. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **WELL... YOU KNOW BY NOW.

Okay, another chappy! I know the last one or two were kinda bad, and this one doesn't feel much better to me, BUT. It shows that Tumble and Amber-Maize aren't complete jerks. ;_; Aaaand now I'm starting to hit that point in the story where I'm having a hard time trying to think of what smaller event is going to happen next. Ah well, hopefully I won't give up. XD Enjoy the chapter!

Zipping around the temporary campsite where the other fairies had built their hidden temporary shelters, Tumble tugged at her braids. Amber-Maize was somewhat close behind her, looking almost just as concerned.

"Oh my God," she whined- Nettle's word-usage apparently had effect on her- and she grabbed Amber-Maize's hands. She was shaking. "We didn't drop her, did we? I thought she was here!" Amber shook her head, her eyes wide. Then, silently, she pointed at the camp. "W-what about them?" Tumble asked.

Amber pushed her index fingers together until they bent upward at the tip, putting the gesture to her forehead. She then twisted her face into a miserable expression, trying to make herself look as old and worn as her youthful body could. Tumble knew who she meant instantly, and she glared down at the camp.

"I should have known," she grumbled through her teeth, and was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Amber feeling a bit bewildered. Then, the mute fairy followed after where she assumed Tumble had gone.

Barging into one of the huts, Tumble looked around through narrowed eyes. There were a few medical supplies laying around, and then Majori, looking up from a little leaf notebook. She seemed calm, nonchalant, though slightly annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"What is it?" Majori asked, getting up out of her corner. Tumble put her fists to her hips as she stood up straight, making sure that she would appear more powerful than the older nurse-talent fairy.

"Don't play with me. Where's Gemma?" Tumble demanded. Amber-Maize landed by the entrance to the hut, but thought better of stepping inside. Majori set the notebook down and approached the fast flyer.

"You mean that Clumsy?" she asked airily, waving her hand. "She's at the cave, waiting for one of us to get her. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

"I told you guys to make sure she was okay!" Tumble yelled, tightening her fists. The other fairies were starting to gather around the hut as the two argued.

"You brought her back, I thought she was _your_ responsibility," Majori countered, her wings fluttering in annoyance. "Besides, it's not like any of us can carry her. Isn't it her fault we have to move?" Tumble shuddered with rage.

"I put her under the care of _Bobble_," she corrected, poking Majori in the chest. As she spoke, her eyes widened and she paused, realizing what she was saying. "And... then... Bobble disappeared. Someone from the Hollow found him." Majori silently removed Tumble's hand, holding it like one might hold a spider booger. Tumble backed away from the nurse-talent, mumbling a strange word no one else recognized, except maybe Amber-Maize, who winced. Nettle's Clumsy vocabulary was _really _wearing off on her.

"So then it's that defunct tinker's fault we're moving," Majori grunted. She was about to turn back to her corner when she felt Tumble's palm collide with her cheek, knocking her off her dainty feet. The nurse-talent found herself in the opposite corner of the hut, Tumble hovering furiously above her.

"_Don't you dare say that about him_," Tumble growled, holding Majori by the collar. "Just because he wants to be with someone doesn't make them defunct. Remember why _you're _here." With that, she shoved Majori back to the ground and stormed out of the hut, through the crowd, where she was stopped by Tracker, the animal-talent sparrow man.

"Tumble," he said, trying to be gentle with her. When she glared at him, he shrank back, but held on to her wrist.

"Not now, Tracker," she hissed, "I have to go back to the cave and find Gemma."

"But," he gave her wrist a squeeze, "it's Topaz. I think... I think she's sick again."

Tumble stared at him, her anger melting away. She looked to the general direction of the waterfall, then felt herself shiver. Sometimes, it was really hard being a leader. _How does the Queen manage this...?_ She let out a small sigh of defeat, letting Tracker lead her to the often ill Dust-talent.

"I sure hope Bobble came back for her," Tumble mumbled sadly, "because it'll be a while before I can get back."

Bobble tried to glide unnoticed through Pixie Hollow, into the Home Tree, and into Queen Clarion's meeting room. He was too preoccupied trying to keep Gemma from falling off of him to tell if anyone else saw them. As soon as he landed, however, Queen Clarion appeared before him, shimmering... and yawning.

"Phineas, do you realize how late it... is...?" she blinked as he gently woke the girl, having her stand up on her own. After a moment, the Queen tilted her head. "So _you're _the disturbance I felt," she whispered softly, looking her over. Then, she looked at Bobble. "She is a Clusmy," the Queen said simply. Bobble nodded to her, silent. Gemma rubbed her eyes, too tired and nervous to talk. "I recognize this magic," Clarion said, tapping her chin. "You must have angered a Mainland fairy... or perhaps a white rabbit," she added, moving back to Gemma and holding up the girl's arm, examining the fabric of her hooded sweatshirt. "But then, how did you get here?" She turned her gaze back to Bobble, who jumped upon meeting eyes with his Queen.

"Ah, uh, well, y'see," Bobble sputtered, "I found some... other fairies..."

"They wouldn't happen to be lead by a fast-flyer in orange, would they?" the Queen asked, still appearing serene as always. Bobble blinked up at her, and nodded. "Tumble and her band of renegades may not be known by many, but I remember each and every one of them." There was a sad tone to her voice now, and she closed her eyes and bowed her head, as if reflecting on a terrible past that even Bobble was too young to recall. After a moment, she pulled herself together, and looked back to Gemma. "We can fix you," she said, "but it will take time. Phineas, seeing as you've brought her to me, I'm placing her under your care."

"What about Clank?" he asked, trying to dig his foot into the floor. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Clank will have to be without a roommate for a while," she said finally, circling around the two. Bobble felt the Queen's warm fingertips graze the edge of one of his wings, and he shivered. Her hand then met with Gemma's back as she leaned around the girl. Their eyes met, and Clarion smiled to her warmly. "There is a home in the Tree ready for you. Now you both get some rest, and we will continue this in the morning." She handed Bobble a folded leaf, which he peeked at. They were directions, explaining which home was vacant for them. With that, she vanished in an array of golden sparkles. Alone in the room, Bobble looked to Gemma. The girl simply shrugged.

"We'd better get going, Miss Gemma," Bobble said, holding out his hand. Gemma, much more awake now than before, took his hand, and they flew out into the Home Tree.

"How did Queen Clarion arrange this so quickly?" Bobble breathed, seeing the room. It was made for two fairies easily, a floral bunk bed that looked much more comfortable than the hammock-based setup he had been used to. Had this home already been here? He shook his head, there was no way to know for sure, though he figured that all the homes in the Home Tree were occupied. Perhaps they made room simply just in case another Laugh made it to the Hollow.

Bobble closed the door behind them and let Gemma look around while he stretched. He even found a bucket he could empty his goggles into. _Perfect,_ he thought, and did just that before scrambling onto the top bunk. Gemma, meanwhile, was in awe of the construction of the house.

"What are these walls made of?" she asked. "How is all this possible..."

"Mostly magic, I suppose," Bobble replied simply, too exhausted to think of anything else. "Come to bed, Miss Gemma. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Unzipping her hooded sweatshirt and removing her sneakers, Gemma looked up at Bobble on the bunk above her bed. His goggles hung on the post above his head, a thick flower stem that supported the beds. Bobble shifted on the top bunk, then opened his eyes, finding the blurred figure of Gemma's head staring into his face. He jumped under the covers, then brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"What is it?" he asked softly, pushing himself upright to face her properly. She tilted his head at him, a sloppy, sleepy smile on her face. She seemed to be hesitating, holding herself back from something. What could it be? Bobble couldn't imagine.

"Nothing," Gemma finally said, still smiling, and hopped off the bunk. Bobble blinked in confusion, hearing rustling down below.

"What are ye dein'?" he asked, leaning over the edge to see her. She had removed most of her clothing, and she yelped, staring wide-eyed as she covered herself with her jacket. Bobble gasped, blushing, and pulled his head back up out of view. "Oh! I'd fly backward!" After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Jus' so ye know, Miss Gemma, without my goggles, I can't see so well."

"That's a relief, I guess," he heard her reply as she slipped under the covers. "Sorry, I just have a hard time sleeping in my clothes. It's habit."

"O-oh," Bobble said, brushing it off as he curled up on the top bunk, facing the wall. "Don't ye worry about it."

After way too long of finding himself trying to make out the details of what he _had _seen, he finally settled into sleep.


	11. Floral Embargo

**Disclaimer: **I'm so done posting a disclaimer at the top of every post! I think on we can all agree that we don't own the stuff we write stories about, LOL.

**NerdLuvr**: Heehee, yeah, squeezed a little something-something in there. ;D I don't think Bobble even realizes he liked it. XD

**khyberthe2nd**: There's a cartoon version? :o Hurr, I'm not entirely sure what this is supposed to be based on. Basing on the first movie (haven't seen the sequel yet), as well as a book I bought a while back, "In The Realm of the Never Fairies", and squeezing in a few of my own ideas.

Thanks for the comments, guys! :3 AND NOW, CHAPTER ELEVEN... Some mildly adult stuff in this chapter, too!

* * *

The next morning, Bobble groaned softly as sunlight hit his eyelids, and he turned out of the beam, blinking awake. Glancing up, he saw (as best he could) that there was a window on top of the house, allowing a spotlight to drape over the edge of the top bunk and onto the floor, reflecting and soaking the room with a warm saturation of colour. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, piecing together what had happened the night before.

"Hi," he heard Gemma's voice, and he glanced over to see her standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed aside from her hoodie. Her fuzzy form waved to him, and he allowed a groggy smile.

"Good morning, Miss Gemma," he said, trying not to sound tired. "Hope ye slept well." He strapped his goggles to his face and hopped off the top bunk, passing her a nod as he grabbed his bag, pulling out his dewdropper. Taking the water from the bucket, he put it back into his goggles. The whole thing seemed awfully routine for him, and it felt weird doing it here, in a completely different home. This was definitely a fairy home, not themed toward any particular talent, but not a sparrow man home, either. His home was much lower on the Home Tree, and was mostly leaves and twigs, cones and needles. This was all flowers and sunlight.

It was kind of nice, actually.

"So, what's going to happen today?" Gemma asked, using a comb she found on the table to try to sort her tight curls. It sort of made them frizz even more, and Bobble had to smile in light amusement. The girl needed a bath, that was true. Straightening his shirt and making sure his shoes were straight, he glanced out the window. There were fairies outside the house, buzzing all around, looking it over with great curiosity and excitement. Bobble blinked, edging away from the window.

"Ah... not sure yet," he said. "Looks like we have company, though."

The moment he opened the door, a familiar face was the first to peek in-- Rosetta, one of Tink's friends.

"I knew it, Thistle-britches! I thought I saw you carrying someone last night." _Thistle-britches?_ Rosetta had odd plant-themed names for people. Though in a way it fit him; he came to Pixie Hollow carried on thistle fluff. Bobble glanced back at Gemma momentarily before looking back to the other redhead. There was suddenly too much red in one room.

"Yes, ah, Rosetta," he stammered, looking past her to see Tink's other fairy friends, among others. "Y'see, um... Why are all of Miss Bell's friends here?" he asked, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. Rosetta passed a glance at the others before closing the door so they couldn't listen in.

"Everyone knows about your crush on little Miss Daisytop," she said, raising her eyebrows, "and now they know about you letting her go. Now you've moved into a different home with another girl! No wonder," she smiled. Bobble rubbed the back of his neck. Did everyone _have _to know the whole story? Rosetta flew around Gemma, looking her over before tilting her head, putting a small hand to her mouth. "Oh my," she breathed, "you're not a fairy at all!" Gemma leaned away from the garden-talent.

"W-well, no," she said, wringing her hands together and looking down at her sneakers.

"Rosetta, she's a Clumsy," Bobble said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Before she could comment on her size, he continued, trying to put everything as simply as possible; "Her name is Gemma, and she was shrunk by fairies on the Mainland and brought here by flyaways. And now, I've brought her here, until we can fix her." Rosetta rubbed her chin thoughtfully before giving Bobble a sad look.

"She ain't an invention to fiddle and fix with, Bobble," she said, and started toward the door. "Queen Clarion approves of her being here, then?" Bobble took a quick glance around the house, and shrugged.

"She gave us a house," he said simply.

"Well... alright," the garden-talent said, turning around one last time to give Gemma a half-hearted smile. "Fly with you," she said, then quickly left, shooing away the onlookers. Bobble closed the door behind her and sighed, pressing his back against the door.

"I don't think we're going anywhere today," Bobble said, sitting on the floor in front of the door.

* * *

Tumble padded Topaz's sweating brow with a leaf. She was sweating. Majori, still rubbing her reddened cheek, watched over the Dust-talent as well.

"It's ironic," Majori muttered, looking through her medicines, "she's a Dust-keeper, and we have plenty of Dust, but she just can't stay healthy. It's like she's immune to the effects, aside from being able to fly."

"Tumble," the Dust-talent whispered, trying to open her eyes, though their focus was incredibly unsteady, "you're so pretty, don't let them take you." Majori arched an eyebrow at Tumble, who shook her head sadly.

"She's delusional," Majori said, "and she's never been this hot before. If she makes it through this time, she might have problems functioning normally."

"Apples to apples," Topaz continued, and Tumble covered her eyes with her hand.

"Shhh, don't talk, just rest."

Majori sprinkled a pinch of something out of one of her medicines onto Topaz's face, and she fell limp, fast asleep. Tumble sat back, staring at the fairy. She was very beautiful, even as she lay there, withered and worn. The leader of the renegades shuddered to think of what life would be like without her. It would be a lot harder to get Dust, that was for sure-- never mind having to deal with the loss of a dear friend. Sighing, she stood up and fluttered out of the hut, wiping her eyes.

Sliding into her own hut, she found Amber-Maize sitting on the makeshift bed, trying to flatten out the wrinkles on it. Tumble landed behind her, leaning against her back. Amber leaned back against her, tilting her head back and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. Tumble wrapped her arms around the other, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

"You and I going to go back to look for Gemma tomorrow, regardless of Topaz's illness," Tumble said, causing Amber to stiffen. She seemed to notice this, and squeezed her torso closer to her own. "I know you're not sure of the girl... and I know you don't like Bobble, either." The mute fairy let out a silent huff to affirm Tumble's claim. "You know I'd never leave you, Amby. Not for some Clumsy, and not for a sparrow man. We left Pixie Hollow for a reason, too, remember?" Amber turned her body around so that she and Tumble were facing, and nodded to her. "We made a promise that day. I won't go back on that promise." After a short pause, Tumble pressed her forehead to Amber's. "I love _you_, Amber-Maize."

Tears welling in her eyes, Amber smiled softly, leaning into Tumble's embrace, and their lips met. It was times like these that Amber wished so badly that she could speak; she would tell novels of her love for the fast-flyer, or even something as simple as those three little words after a long, rough night. Their limbs entangled, they played rough, they played soft, and they played quiet, breathless, sinking into the blankets. The sort of play was often considered taboo, regardless of with whom, but they understood enough of what they needed to.

Each of the flyaway fairies had a reason to leave Pixie Hollow, and this was theirs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OKAY... short chapter, hurr. And, I know how people tend to be with gay/lesbian themes, but... I hope this doesn't scare anybody off. XD I felt this would explain why Amber-Maize was a bit of a jerk to Bobble before. She's jealous because Tumble was flirting with him!


	12. Clumsy Magic

**Sofie:** Heheh, yeah, I would have thought so too, but for some reason it's stuck in my mind that for the Disney-fied Never Fairies, they're allowed to love (like Tink and Terrence, or Peter Pan to a lesser extent), but acting on it would be considered... I dunno, time-wasting? XD If not immoral, not that anyone would do anything about it. But in the end, they aren't _forced _to leave Pixie Hollow in any way, they just decide they don't fit in anymore for some random society-based reason that leads them to half-believe themselves as "defunct", as Majori says. Majori is almost worse than Vidia, though... XD

OKAY GUYS, I think this is what everyone's been waiting for by now, almost. 8D Look out for awkward but naughty antics between your favorite nerd-fairy and... well, some random girl. 8D;; Um... I've seen a lot of strong stuff on listed as T but if this is too much, just lemme know and I'll up the rating to M, okie? ;_;

* * *

The notion of staying inside all day seemed a lot less boring and depressing than it had been before, Bobble noticed, while in the company of Gemma. She didn't seem too put off by the idea of not going out, either, and Bobble had to wonder if it was because the home they were given was pretty high up on the tree. At first, it had been awkward and silent; they watched each other sit on opposite sides of the room for what felt like ages, until they realized what they were doing.

Bobble, still sitting against the door, pulled his legs up, resting his forearms on his knees as he tried to pretend to not watch Gemma sitting on the bottom bunk. She stared into her green hoodie, which lay stretched across her lap, flicking at the little jingle bell she had attached to the zipper. At its reduced size, the bell was quieter and clunkier than it had been before. Every time she happened a glance back to Bobble, she would catch him turning away, the dewdrops of his goggles not in any way hiding which direction they were looking in.

Suddenly, she started to giggle. Bobble started, looking at her. He tilted his head.

"What, what is it?" he asked, quieter than he'd expected to. His chest felt tight at the sound of her laugh-- regardless of volume, it felt heavier than a fairy laugh. Capable. Or, dare he suggest, _magical_. There was something strange about Clumsies; they in themselves weren't magical beings, but they were _capable _of so much. They created fairies from their own natural bodily responses. They must be related, somehow.

"You're still watching me," she said, grinning. The sun beaming on her jacket bathed her in its warm, green reflection, lighting up her features in a strange but beautiful way. "It's cute." Bobble pulled himself to his feet, clearing his throat with a small smirk.

"Well, to be fair, ye're watching me, too," he chuckled, stepping over to the window to peek through the dandelion yellow curtains. He knew that feeling in his stomach and chest all too well-- he'd felt similar for Tinker Bell-- but he tried to fight it. He was a Never Fairy; the light, cute stuff was supposed to be enough. But here he was, aching for something deeper, more passionate than what Tinker Bell could have offered, what any of the fairies in Pixie Hollow could have offered. And he didn't understand that at all.

When he turned back, he saw Gemma standing behind him, her auburn curls framing her freckled face, wide green eyes watching him. Her hand was outstretched, as if to touch his arm, but at his startled look, she'd withdrawn it, biting her bottom lip. He held his breath. What was she doing? He couldn't help but relax as she looked away.

"I'm sorry, Bobble," Gemma said-- what was with that word, anyway? "You just seem... so _lonely_. Lost... like me," she turned her gaze back to him, and he shivered. He knew he was home again, and appreciated by others, but she was right. He _was _lonely, and he _was _lost. Ever since he left Pixie Hollow. Something about being with Tumble's gang must have broken him.

No... it was before then. It was Tink that broke him. Wanting what he couldn't have broke him. Now he needed something _more._ And it seemed ironic, in a way, that he was seeing it in a Clumsy, like Tink had with Pan.

He felt her hand take his, pulling him out of his thoughts. He blinked, and, without thinking, took her by the shoulder. It was then she stood on her toes, pressing her lips into his, and he felt her energy, hot like a helping of fresh Pixie Dust. His heart fluttered (along with his wings), and, without warning, the droplets in his goggles popped, spilling onto Gemma and himself.

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping away. Her hair was wet on top, dripping a little through the dryer frizz. Bobble jumped as well, looking himself over.

"I'd fly backward, Miss Gemma!" he said, blinking and squinting. "That seems to happen when I... get excited..." She was clearly surprised by this, but after a moment... started to giggle again. The giggle turned into a soft, bubbly laughter, and she slicked her hair back. "W-what's so funny, eh?" he asked, blushing deeply. Gemma picked up her hoodie, pulling out an orange handkerchief from the pocket, drying her face with it. She then re-approached Bobble, dabbing at the splats of water on his face.

"You," she said simply, then reached for his goggles to pull them off his face. His hands met hers, and though he thought the mood was officially ruined, she held his goggles in her other hand while she brought herself even further into his personal space once again, pressing her body against his. "I don't feel lost anymore," she whispered, putting her arms over his shoulders. Bobble inhaled sharply. He hadn't even imagined ever being this close to Tink, not in a situation like this-- he wouldn't have _dared_. But Gemma's lips were soft and inviting, and she had a strong soul about her, despite her previously known shyness. He wanted to taste her again-- if that was what _she_ wanted.

And she did.

Their lips met again, and he pulled his long arms around her waist. It seemed unusual, running his hand up her back and not feeling any wings. But that feeling of warmth was still there, a shocking feeling he couldn't explain, leaving his fingers and toes tingling as she ran her fingers up the back of his neck and through his hair. As if it wasn't intoxicating enough in Gemma's arms, he felt her part her lips, giving him a gentle lick on the lips. Opening his mouth to gasp for air, she took her chance, fitting her mouth over his.

He had no idea what was going on, but he knew he _liked _it.

He felt her tug on him, stepping backward but not letting go, and blindly, he followed, until she pulled out of the kiss, leaving him panting and weak at the knees. He looked at her-- the best he could-- and let out another shiver, his wings fluttering with excitement. He wanted to ask so many questions about what just happened, but words seemed to have left him entirely, and all he could do was stumble over himself as she kicked her sneakers off and laid back on the bottom bunk bed, still holding his hands.

"B... wh..." he started, not sure where his voice had gone. She tugged on his hands, smiling.

"Lay with me," she said softly, and slowly, he nodded, kneeling on the bed between her feet. It was a bed made for one person, he noticed, and gave her a look of confusion, to which she just grinned. "Yes, _on _me," she coaxed. He hesitated.

"M-miss Gemma," he finally managed as he leaned over her, "Is... is _this _where Clumsies come from? How they... _do it,_ I mean? The... the kissing..." The question caught her off-guard, and she blinked, the lustful expression on her face fading.

"Well... kind of..." she replied, reaching up to touch his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "There's a lot more to it than this... um... and I'm not sure if we'd be capable of doing it that way, if at all," she said, mostly to herself. There was only one way to find out, and she had a feeling that she'd be wasting her time if she'd tried to ask. Her fingertips slid slowly down the side of his leaf-shirt, over the tangled vines he used as a belt, and to his hip. He blinked, looking underneath him to see her hand.

She was about to travel further when a heavy knock at the door made both of them jump. She sighed, flopping her head back against the pillow. Bobble scrambled off of the bed and to his feet, readjusting himself all over as Gemma sat up and tried to look somewhat presentable. In a way, he felt relieved to be free of that tension, though he couldn't argue with some strange baser instinct that caused his trousers to feel uncomfortable. He'd regret answering the door, he was sure, but he did anyway, seeing Clank filling the entire doorway.

"There you are!" he said, frowning. "You never came back last night, and..." he trailed off, seeing Gemma behind him. "Is that the Clusmy?"

"Ah, yeah, this is Miss Gemma..." Bobble said, then glanced back to the beds. "Gemma, this is my best friend, Clank." Hoping Clank wouldn't ask why he wasn't wearing his goggles, or why they were damp, or why he was trying to hide behind the door. Thankfully, he didn't, but instead stepped into the home, walking straight up to Gemma, and taking her hand.

"Hidey-ho, Miss Gemma," Clank announced, smiling widely. "Fly with you!" Gemma smiled back politely and nodded to him.

"Hi, Clank," she replied, then stood up. Clank was _massive_ compared to her. Clank then turned back to Bobble, giving him an expectant look for further explanation.

"Y'see, Clank, Queen Clarion herself has put Miss Gemma here under my care," he said, looking up at his friend carefully, "so I'll be staying here with her until we can get her back to her normal size and send her home." The large tinker looked hurt, but nodded, trying to process the information. He then tilted his head.

"Your goggles are off," Clank pointed out. Bobble's brow furrowed.

"Yes, Clank, I'm aware." After a moment, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Is there any way you can come back later? I'm sure Fairy Mary will wonder where ye're at..."

"Oh!" the larger sparrow man remembered something. "Fairy Mary wants to see you! You're way behind on your work," Clank then turned to look at Gemma. "She'd like to meet you, too, Miss Gemma, if you'd like to see Tinker's Nook." Gemma wrung her hands together and let out a small, unsure smile.

"I don't have to fly, do I?"


	13. Almost Mother

**Author's Note: **Decided to throw in an extra, cleaner chapter to make up for the sexiness of the last chapter... Man, I keep surprising myself with how far along I've gotten on this. :D And making up Bobble's relationship with Fairy Mary was fun. XD

Because of Gemma's fear of heights, the trio took the long way toward Tinker's Nook. And with Gemma being the new girl in Pixie Hollow, everyone was curious to see her and say hello. Most of them were quite friendly, some of them were scared, and others, particularly a dark-haired fairy wearing purple, simply glared at her or ignored her entirely. Bobble sent Clank ahead to tell Fairy Mary that they would be coming eventually, and so that he didn't have to deal with Clank interrupting everything he was saying. They also made a quick stop by Terrence's for a daily dose of Dust, as well as the kitchen to grab a couple of poppy puff rolls before finally touching ground.

At their size, it would probably be a very long walk to Tinker's Nook, Gemma realized, and looked at Bobble.

"I suppose I could _try _to fly," she suggested quietly, taking Bobble's hand and squeezing it tight. He squeezed her hand back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while standing next to her. He wasn't used to so much walking and standing around, no matter what he'd been through in the past, and his feet ached him a little. It'd certainly be easier to fly, he thought.

"Do ye want me to help ye again?" he offered, edging behind her. She tilted her head to watch him, smiling softly as she lined herself up to him, guiding his arms around her waist. She held his arms in place with one hand, bringing the other one up to touch Bobble's face. He hesitated, knowing that they were out in the open and anyone could see, but dared for another quick kiss. Taking her gestures as a yes, he broke the kiss, pressing his head against hers, and whispered into her ear, "Think happy thoughts, and let me be ye're wings." Gemma shivered- he was getting more daring.

They were off pretty easily with that in mind, though they started close to the ground as they flew towards Tinker's Nook. It was a quiet flight as Gemma watched the forests fly past her. She already felt more comfortable, though not so bold as to let Bobble let her go just yet.

When they landed in Tinker's Nook, it was quite busy, and fewer fairies took notice of Gemma here. Everyone was so focused on work, not even a tiny Clumsy could distract them. Bobble followed closely behind, giving her quiet directions to the workshop where they would find Fairy Mary.

"She's a bit like a... a mother to me, at times," Bobble explained, "...if ye're description of a mother is what I'm thinking. She helped me a lot when I first arrived to Pixie Hollow." He paused thoughtfully shortly before heading down into the main pit, "She's likely furious with me for flying away."

And Fairy Mary was, indeed. Upon seeing him, the first thing she did was grab him by the ear, dragging him out of the workshop and to her office. She passed a happy smile to Gemma while he fussed and squirmed, inviting her to come along cheerfully. Upon being alone, she then began to lecture him about how irresponsible it was of him to disappear and how everyone worried about him. And then, in a much more sad, shaken tone, how _she _worried about him.

"I'd fly backward if I could, Fairy Mary," he said, taking her tiny hands in his, "but it was something I felt I had to do. And ye woulda stopped me if I'd said I was leaving, wouldn't ye?"

"Tinkering teapots! Of course I would!" Fairy Mary gasped, hovering at face level. The woman was very short, very round, and often seemed ill-tempered. "Don't you think I know how dangerous it is out there?" After a moment of Bobble digging his foot into the ground, he glanced back at Gemma.

"I wouldn't have found her if I hadn't left," he said, "and, for her sake, I don't regret it."

Fairy Mary stared at Bobble for a long time, then looked at Gemma. Her eyes twitched between the two for a moment, then she threw her large arms around Bobble in the biggest, most protective hug her short body was capable of.

"Just _promise _not to do that to me again," she whispered, "or I'll rip your wings off." Of course, she wouldn't _actually _do that, but sometimes a threat is what it takes. Bobble chuckled, hugging her back. That was the best thing he could have gotten out of the situation, and he was relieved it had gone this way.

Fairy Mary allowed Bobble out of her office and out of Tinker's Nook; while he was behind on his work, with Queen Clarion giving him a different job temporarily, she said she would allow it to slide this once.

"Gemma? Gemma!" Tumble called into the cave, Amber-Maize behind her. "Don't be dead, okay?" She paused, waiting for a response, anything. Turning back to Amber, she sighed. "I don't think she's here. If Bobble came and saw that we'd _left _her here... aw man! She's gotta be in Pixie Hollow." she tugged on her braids. "If Nettle finds out about this, she's gonna kill us."

Amber tapped on Tumble's shoulder to get her attention. Laying one hand out, she brushed at the palm with her other hand, then pulled the brushing hand away from the first, and shrugged. Tumble shook her head.

"No, we can't just leave her there," she said, wrinkling her nose. "She'll be miserable." Seeing Amber roll her eyes and shrug, she continued, "Remember what Nettle said? Why we agreed to keep her away from Pixie Hollow?"

Amber spun a finger around her ear, suggesting Nettle was crazy. Tumble had to agree, but this was more than Clumsies killing off fairies on purpose. This was about preserving their way of life.

"Well, that too," Tumble replied. "But also, Bobble went back, too. If he talks about what he's seen out here with us, we might get dragged back into Pixie Hollow and taken back to our very separate jobs." Amber linked her thumbs together and flapped the rest of her fingers like wings, a questioning look on her face. "Yes, I _know _that's why we moved camp," Tumble sighed, pace-flying. "I just don't feel right leaving Gemma with them. She doesn't belong here, and... she's going to realize that one day." Tumble watched Amber as she tucked her hands behind her back, looking around with a bored expression, and sighed. "Think about someone besides yourself for once, Amby."

Tumble zipped out of the cave, and Amber-Maize jumped, seeing her friend gone, and followed her, flying out from behind the waterfall. She looked toward where the camp had moved to, seeing no sign of Tumble. In the direction of Pixie Hollow, however, there was a streak of gold fading through the trees. Making a silent "why me?" gesture toward the sky, Amber rubbed the back of her neck, hesitated, flew in a couple of circles, and then hesitated a little more. Then, fed up and knowing how useful it wouldn't be if she went back to camp, she buzzed toward Pixie Hollow.


	14. Giving In

**Author's Note: **O_O I've written a lot today. I think I'm done now, though. XD It's 3am and I need SLEEEEP! Goodnight guys, and enjoy. :}

* * *

Evening passed over Pixie Hollow once again. The sky grew pink and orange as the birds flew off to their nests for the night. Bobble lead Gemma to a tree covered in little pink blossoms, sitting as high as they could so as to catch the sunset after a long day of showing her all the corners of the Hollow. He was used to giving a much quicker tour from all the years of Tinker fairies arriving after him, but for Gemma he wanted to make it a little more special.

The whole thing still felt deathly awkward, in a weird way. And he started to feel guilty. Watching Gemma, he could tell she was confused, as well. They'd let each other into a place nobody else had touched, or probably even thought to go near. The simple fact that they wanted _someone _was going to be their downfall-- even if they did go all the way, whatever 'all the way' was, they would still be separated. Bobble was terrified of how he would feel when that happened.

"It's beautiful," Gemma said in awe, leaning her head on Bobble's shoulder. Bobble inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the flowers surrounding them.

"Indeed," he replied, tilting his head so that he was looking at her. All his worries seemed to melt away when she leaned her head back to meet his eyes. Thinking of something cheesy to say, he added, "The sunset is, too." Gemma giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. He ought to be cheesy more often.

"I don't want to go home," Gemma said suddenly, taking Bobble's hand. "This place seems so wonderful, so much more... _ideal _for me."

"What do ye mean?" he asked honestly.

"I've heard of Neverland before," she replied. "No one ever ages, no need for a job, no responsibilities... Back home, it's all so much _stress _for me. I don't know what to do with my life. I can't handle it. And it feels pathetic, because everyone else my age seems to be fine with it."

Bobble didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well," he thought aloud, "we fairies have jobs, based on our talents. We know what we're most good at right away, and we enjoy every moment of doing it." He thought back on Tinker Bell's first couple of weeks and added, "... Eventually."

"Talents?" Gemma sighed, wishing she hadn't brought the topic up. "What kind of talents?" The tinker grinned.

"For starters, Miss Gemma," he beamed, proud to be talking about his talent, "I am a tinker. Tinkers fiddle and fix, craft and create!" Gemma giggled-- as if _that _wasn't obvious enough. "Then there's garden-talents, water-talents, light-talents, animal-talents, fast-flyers, dust keepers..." he paused to take a breath and think of the other, lesser known talents. "Then there's mice-milkers, cheese-makers, bath-drawing-talents, laundry-talents, cooking-talents, art-talents, story-telling-talents, tree-pickers..."

"Mice... milkers...?" Gemma's face twisted into a mix of confusion and disgust, then decided that at their size, they didn't have much choice if they wanted milk. As long as it tasted alright. Then, she perked slightly. "Wait, art-talents?"

"Why yes!" he replied. "We have a small handful of painters in Pixie Hollow. Bess is best known; she always paints the portraits of Queen Clarion and Mother Dove."

"I don't paint much," Gemma said, thoughtfully, "but I draw all the time. I think it's the only thing I'm any good at. I can't get a job drawing back home, though. My dad always tells me that I'll never profit as an artist until I'm dead." Bobble winced at the wording, though he still didn't understand entirely what she was talking about. "Our jobs are necessary to our survival," she tried to explain. "If I don't get a job, I won't make money, and then I won't be able to own a house, or buy food..."

"I'm not sure I can understand ye're situation entirely, Miss Gemma," he said, squeezing her hand, "but it doesn't sound like a nice place to be."

"And that's why I want to stay here," she sighed, leaning against Bobble again as the last bits of twilight shimmered on the horizon. "Though, I'm not sure if I really belong..."

Bobble's conscience whined and tugged at him to keep her in the mindset of having to go back eventually, but the truth of the matter was that he didn't want to leave her there anymore. Ignoring that little voice in the back of his head, he reached over, putting his hand on the side of Gemma's face, and turned her so that she was facing him.

"What if I told ye, Miss Gemma," he said, pausing to swallow, his nerves trying to tie his tongue, "that where ye belong... is with me?"

Gemma's eyes widened at Bobble's boldness, and she started to shake. Latching to his side, she sobbed into his chest. At first, he thought he'd said the wrong thing, but she looked up to him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and a smile on her face.

"If you'd r-really like me to st-stay with y-you," she stuttered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself before continuing to talk, "I'd love to."

They held each other close, simply existing in the quiet of the night.

* * *

Tumble flew closer to the Home Tree, trying to ignore her growing loss of confidence in her decision. There was no reason for her to be coming back here, right? When it really came down to it?

Glaring at the Home Tree from the edge of Summer Glade behind a small stone, she sighed, wondering what her next course of action was going to be. She couldn't really fly up to somebody and just ask where Gemma was, then fly off with her. No, nobody would recognize her-- or worse, they _would_-- and if they particularly liked Gemma, they might retaliate. And so, Tumble sat on the ground, turning her back to the rock. She covered her eyes and groaned softly, wondering how she always seemed to get herself into these things.

"Tumble," came a soft voice from behind her, behind the stone. Peeking from between her fingers, she could see a new brightness on the trees around her, and she groaned again. Pushing herself to her feet, she stood above the stone and turned to face Queen Clarion.

"Clarion," Tumble replied, her head tilted low but her eyes pointed straight for the queen's. She didn't want to talk to her, couldn't even bring herself to see her, but really, she should have known this would happen. Queen Clarion ignored Tumble's rudeness and looked her over, not in anger, or disgust, but concern and curiosity.

"Where have you been, Tumble? Why did you leave us?" she asked, just wanting answers. Tumble felt her wings flutter as she rolled the questions around in her mind.

"Where I've been is not your concern," Tumble replied cooly, "and I didn't have a choice, you know that. Pixie Hollow is no place for a useless fairy."

"You _always_ had a choice, and you were never useless," the fairy Queen said firmly. "It sounds like someone was forcing their ideals onto you."

"What are you talking about?" Tumble demanded, jumping over the stone. She was getting angry now.

"You fell in love, that happens to us sometimes. We're mostly magic, but part of us is still Clumsy," the Queen explained. "Some of the fairies here-- I shan't give names-- they're a bit funny when it comes to love, no matter who with. But they are harmless. Either they're from a time before my reign, or they're just... well, rude."

Tumble couldn't help but think back to her early days, even if only shortly, and what lead up to her and Amber-Maize leaving Pixie Hollow together. She twiddled her fingers, remembering the fairy they often went to, because they were always getting into trouble. A fairy who, even though her talent was helping fairies heal from bruises, cuts, and broken bones, had a tendency to spread misery with her sarcasm and terrible bedside manners.

"Majori," she huffed. They were always fighting about something, it seemed like-- why hadn't she thought of this sooner? The Queen nodded solemnly, understanding, if she hadn't already known.

"A great nurse-talent," Clarion recalled, "but always going out of her way to insult everyone. She left not long after you, but probably not for reasons she told you about." Tumble, feeling a lot more shy and self-conscious now that she'd been hit with a slice of truth, dug her foot into the ground.

"She told me that she'd become defunct," the fast-flyer mumbled. "Since she called me and Amber defunct, I assumed that she fell in love with someone who didn't love her back, or something like that." Clarion lowered her head.

"Did you know that it's possible for a fairy to _lose _their talent?" Tumble shook her head, wide-eyed. "I'm not sure how it happens, but sometimes... it just does. A fairy in her care died, and Majori lost control of herself. She left the infirmary a shambles before disappearing."

"Aside from having some medical supplies and medicines, that might explain why Topaz keeps getting sick," Tumble realized, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly, she felt terrible for slapping the nurse-talent. Clarion looked up.

"Topaz... It's a shame she left," the Queen sighed. "Terrence is all alone, now. The other dust-keepers have all passed on, and not another has arrived yet." This was all too much. Had things really changed in Pixie Hollow? There was a small part of her that liked the idea of coming back, if that were the case. "That's not why you're here, though, is it, Tumble?"

"Oh, no," Tumble shook her head, having been pulled from her thoughts. "I need to take Gemma... err, the Clumsy back to the Mainland, and I want to believe she's in Pixie Hollow," she paused. "Otherwise, she got picked up by a hawk or a snake or something, and that would be bad." Clarion smiled softly.

"Actually, no, Gemma is here," she said, and Tumble sighed with relief. "Phineas is watching her in a home I had set up just for them."

"Phineas? ... Oh, Bobble," Tumble nodded, starting towards the Home Tree, Queen Clarion gliding alongside. "So, are you the one looking for a way to bring her back to normal size, or do you have someone else helping you?"

"I have been looking, as well as a few others," she replied. "We recognize the magic as a special kind from the Mainland, but I'm fearing we'll need to bring a Mainland fairy to shed some light on how to reverse the spell." Tumble felt her heart sink. Chigger wouldn't leave the forest, no way, no how, and Mainland fairies were _very _hard to find as it was. Not to mention that even if Chigger _was _sociable enough to be okay in Neverland, she wasn't very skilled in her magic.

"Great," Tumble sighed, rubbing her eyes. After a moment, she looked up at Clarion in defeat. "My home wouldn't still be vacant, would it? It seems I'll be spending the night."

"Of course," Clarion smiled, satisfied. Then, she started to fade away. "Fly safely, Tumble."


	15. Delirious Dawn

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's another chappy. I wasn't sure which direction to go with this-- here the story could split down two roads in my mind... but I decided to pick the road more fun. Which, of course, means more hotness. :3 Hope you enjoy the path this takes!

**Nerdluvr:** Ah, yes! The dreaded Mary Sue. XD Actually, Gemma is sort of _meant _to be a Sue, so I'm not too worried about it. This story's just a bit of fun! Also, her name is pronounced "Jem-ah". :]

Enjoy!

* * *

Bobble was a little frustrated with himself as he tossed and turned on the top bunk. He shouldn't have asked if Gemma wanted to stay with him, what was he thinking? Did he really want to be with her, or was he really just that desperate for attention? Luckily he seemed to have exhausted her enough that she didn't have the energy to force herself on him like she had earlier in the day-- he wasn't sure if his mind could handle that.

He assumed he had to tell her that as well, eventually, and he was dreading that. The girl was a mess, even he understood that. She was too young for her emotions to be played with like this... Where was all this knowledge coming from? Maybe it wasn't knowledge, maybe he was just assuming all this.

_Augh, stop it, stop it! _he mentally fought with himself. He just wanted to get to sleep.

Down below, Gemma wasn't asleep, either. She, too, also wondered of the logic behind their earlier actions. She felt sick, almost-- what was she _doing _here? She should be back home, studying for her tests, fighting with her stepmother, ignoring her little sister, _something, _but not running around with fairies! Where had her mind gone? Even though she had been more than willing to leave her family behind, she had to admit that she kind of missed them. No, she dearly missed them. They weren't bad people. How would they think of her running away?

She hadn't wanted to care at the time, but now her brash actions left her feeling guilty. Tracing the outline of one of the flower petals on the bed, she sighed audibly.

"Gemma?" Bobble's voice came from the top bunk. She hadn't meant for him to hear her, but she noticed he didn't sound tired.

"Not asleep either, huh?" she asked, rolling over onto her stomach. _Now would be a good time to say something, maybe? _she thought. She heard Bobble shift on the top bunk, hesitating to answer.

"No," he said finally. "This hasn't been feeling right." Gemma's chest went tight. He was thinking the same thing, wasn't he?

"I need to focus on going home," Gemma sighed, confirming his feelings. "This place is beautiful, and I think I like you, but I just don't belong. I had a life before this."

"Aye," Bobble agreed quietly. Gemma shifted. How long was it going to take for her to go back to normal size? How much longer would she be here? At this point there was no way to know for sure. Bobble blinked and sat up when he heard Gemma get out of bed.

"What are ye dein'?" he asked, watching her-- and then quickly not watching her. He had forgotten that she didn't wear much to sleep in. Gemma pulled on and zipped up her hoodie, aside from that wearing only panties. She then climbed up one side of the bunk, making enough noise to bring Bobble to peek out from between his fingers.

"I just thought," she said, resting her chin on the down-filled mattress, "we both want to be... appreciated." Bobble considered this, and nodded. "Whatever it is that we have, even if it's a single need, will always be there. We can fight off what we crave and consider ourselves strong but always wishing we knew what might have been... or we can find out."

The girl was speaking _riddles,_ Bobble had thought, but part of him knew what she was hinting at. Scooting himself towards the wall, Gemma took the chance and climbed up onto the top bunk. Although Bobble's vision wasn't perfect by any means, he could make out her shapes in the dim light-- she had wide hips coming out from underneath that hoodie, and he remembered from holding her by the waist that she wasn't as tiny around the middle as other fairies. She wasn't delicate by any means, and judging by her movements now, she was about to demonstrate that.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Bobble said as Gemma pulled the blankets back, trying to share her thoughts without giving her the wrong idea. "I mean, I _think _I know what ye want, but..." Gemma pushed her lips against his to silence him, and he squirmed a little. Feelings conflicted inside of him, and he gently pushed her back, breaking the kiss. "No, Gemma... like ye said before, ye don't know if we could... mate... the way ye're thinking," he turned his head away. "Ye can sleep up here if ye want, but..." he trailed off again, not really knowing how to end the sentence. Gemma thought for a moment, looking him over, her mind switching tracks slightly.

"How _can_ you sleep fully clothed, anyway?" she asked, running her fingers over his long shorts. "That can't be comfortable."

Truth be told, he normally didn't wear his normal clothes to bed, but he decided not to tell her that.

"Ye just want to get me naked," he teased quietly, and she had to grin.

"Maybe," she replied. "I would really like to know how fairies work, though." This caught Bobble's attention. He remembered Tumble telling him at some point during the fly back while Gemma was asleep about things Chigger had said. Something about Clumsy science, trying to take apart fairies and find out what makes them tick. To him, it sounded like a rather gruesome form of tinkering. He shifted, shaking his head.

"Ye've seen our everyday lives," he said, "there's not much more than that, here." Bobble wasn't really in a giving in kind of mood anymore, and Gemma was taking too long to catch on. "Look," he sighed, "I know we did a lot of things today, but if ye were a Never Fairy, I wouldn't feel like we shouldn't have." She leaned back, looking hurt, but Bobble didn't notice. "Whatever it is ye want, Gemma, I can't do it for you." With that, he laid back down, pulling the blanket over his shoulder, and faced the wall. "Now, get to sleep."

Silently, Gemma slid under the blanket. Bobble, still not entirely comfortable, buried his face into the pillow. This time, it wasn't long at all before they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the warm light of morning, Bobble felt himself pulled from sleep. Something felt different. He felt unusually warm. He opened his eyes a little and saw Gemma wrapped around him in a light sleep. It was then and there he noticed that she breathed heavily-- not a snore, but a loud, nasal breathing. He must have been too tired to notice the night before. Almost as if his movements woke her as well, she turned her head toward his and blinked awake, holding her breath.

Bobble suddenly became quite conscious of how close they were. Perhaps he wasn't entirely conscious, but as he took in her features, he realized... he could _see _her, without wearing his goggles. That meant she was pretty close. A vaguely familiar wave swept over him, and he found himself playing with her hair as she brought her face to his. Their lips met, and it was just as shocking as the first kiss she'd given him.

Tender kisses met with shy squirms and small moans, and Bobble found himself in somewhat of a predicament. His waking mind battled with this feeling he couldn't place as foreign hormones took over, and it wasn't long before he'd noticed that he was helping her remove his shirt. _There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, _Bobble thought, _this feeling separate from me mind, this, this... I wonder what she looks like under that jacket._

Curiosity overtook him as he felt his fingers meet with the bell hanging off of the zipper of her green hoodie, making it ring. For a brief moment, he wondered if the bell had at one point been a Lost Thing; it certainly looked like it had been well worn. His thin digits wrapped around the bell as he at first pulled on it toward him, then pushed it down. It was an oddly satisfying sound, opening her jacket. And as he slid the cloth off of her arms, he felt his chest go tight, and his hands continued to curiously travel her.

Gemma's hands weren't stationary themselves, her fingertips sliding across his smooth, warm skin, the smell of his cinnamon filling her senses. It was only when her chest met his, and his legs tangled around hers that she felt something she almost hadn't expected. Gently pushing her thigh against his trousers, she pulled away from the crook of his neck and had to grin.

"Phineas," she moaned in a lustful tone that seemed so unlike her. The sound of her calling his real name made him shiver. "It would seem that fairies aren't so different from Clumsies after all."

No one would interrupt them on this morning, and it was just as well. Few Never Fairies would understand.

* * *

Tumble yawned, scratching her back as she dragged herself out of bed. It had been so long since she had seen this home, and it was exactly the way she left it. She felt a small pang of guilt of having to leave it again. Readjusting her hair, she was about to put her hand on the handle of the door when there was a knock from the other side. She paused, looking up at the door, then bit her lip as she pushed the little wooden handle down and pulled the door open.

Amber-Maize stood there, looking rather guilty as she stood between Majori and Tracker. Tumble had to force herself to grin, as though their presence was a pleasant surprise. She _had _wondered what took Amber so long to show up that night.

"Guys! Hey!" she laughed. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was out looking for you two and saw Amber heading this way," Tracker said seriously, adjusting his acorn cap, "an' stopped her. She told me you were here. I figured you were moochin' offa Clarion, an' it looks like I was right."

"Oh?" Tumble said, her face falling as she turned her gaze to Amber. She didn't look up or try to defend herself with any sort of sign language. Turning to Majori, she arched an eyebrow. "And what's _your_ story?"

"Topaz was dying," Majori spat bitterly. "I... couldn't bear to lose another friend," she added. Tumble then noticed how red her eyes were, and the tear stains on her face. She'd been crying. Tumble shook her head. Majori had been a nurse-talent, but why hadn't she noticed that none of her patients ever seemed to fully recover? She mentally kicked herself for leaving Topaz in her condition with Majori-- she should have _known _better.

"Oh..." was all Tumble could muster. There were more important things to do right now than hunt down that girl. She'd be fine for another day or two. "How is she now, then?"

"Stable," the nurse-talent replied shortly, barely looking up to meet eyes with the leader of her group. After a pause, she added in a quiet, bemused tone, "Clarion welcomed us home. All of us. Even me."

Tumble smiled with relief. Maybe things really had changed in Pixie Hollow.


	16. A Delayed Arrival

**Author's Note: **MOAR!

Oh-hoho. This is the part I was getting nervous about getting to. XD I feel kinda bad because Tumble and her group have become less important over the course of the story, but I like to think we'll get back to them soon enough, not just hearing bits of what's going on with them like they're simply an afterthought.

* * *

_So exhausted..._

_... I spilled so much. There's Dust everywhere. I can feel it sticking to my skin and hers, like sweat. How did that happen?_

_I didn't think..._

Bobble was barely in a state of consciousness as time dwindled into the mid afternoon. The moments they'd shared that morning resulted in a major drain of his magic that neither of them had expected, and he could barely think. But he felt himself starting to come around enough that, perhaps, he could get up for more Dust. Maybe to also get some food. He felt complacent, however, running his fingers through Gemma's hair as she dozed on his chest. His fingertips ran through her wild locks and traced around the helix of her ear. But, as he became more awake, he started to notice that something wasn't quite normal.

Weren't her ears _round_ this morning?

Forcing his eyes to open, he turned his head the best he could and tried to squint to examine her body laying over his, but sure enough, that ear he was feeling was quite long and pointed, peeking out of her hair. Half-covered by the blanket, he recognized her frame easily enough. His movements pulled Gemma out of her own catnap, and he notice something flicker above them, reflecting the light. He blinked as it moved with her. No, it couldn't be...

Gemma pressed her nose into his, completely unaware, and grinned.

"Hey there," she said, stretching. Those transparent, shiny wings fluttered as she did. Bobble pushed himself to sit up properly, putting his hand on her cheek.

"Gemma?" he had to ask. "Is that really _yeh_?" She leaned away, pushing herself to sit on her knees. The look on her face was pure confusion.

"Of course it is, silly," she replied. "What's wrong?" Bobble bit his lip, trying to think of how he was going to say it.

"Ye've become a fairy," he whispered.

"What?" Gemma asked, her voice barely audible. Her hand instantly went to her ear, feeling down the length of it, and she held her breath.

Still naked, she threw herself off of the top bunk, barely noticing how lightly she landed on her toes as she stepped over toward the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. She barely looked different, aside from the ears poking out of her hair. She stared at herself for a long time before Bobble walked up behind her, wearing his trousers, and gently tugged on her wings that hung low on her back, pulling them up and outward into view.

"How did this happen?" she breathed. Bobble let go of her wings, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he replied, holding up her pile of clothes, "but I have a feeling that these won't be as comfortable on yeh."

Gemma tried to get her clothes on, but did find it difficult to work around the wings. Bobble told her that fairy wings can slide through clothing without slits if it's made of leaves or flower petals, some basic natural material as she tried to fix her bra. Finally inlisting the help of Bobble, he managed, with plenty of fumbling, to hook it under her wings. Her tank top was thankfully made of cotton, and her wings managed to fit around it with little effort. The jacket, however, was an entirely different story, but she decided that was fine-- she'd hide her wings inside of it, for now.

They decided to see Queen Clarion. If anyone would understand, it'd be her.

* * *

"You _what?_" Queen Clarion asked, arching an eyebrow. This was most unusual, most unusual indeed. The three of them stood alone in Clarion's meeting room like they had before, feeling it safest.

"I turned into a fairy, somehow," Gemma repeated, removing her hoodie and revealing her wings, which still hung low on her back. The queen's own wings fluttered, and she looked Gemma all over. Most unusual, _indeed._

"Let's have a look at those wings," she said, and Gemma cautiously turned her back to her. Taking them by the base, the queen ran her hands down to the tips, pulling them upward as she did. Magic rushed through her wings and through her body, lighting her up as she felt herself lift off of the ground. Bobble watched in slight awe-- it was like a new fairy had been born. As Gemma landed back on the ground, she scratched her head in confusion, but had a small smile on her face from the experience. Queen Clarion's touch was warm as she ran her hand down the girl's arm, but her own eyes were slightly concerned.

"Child... you never laughed as a baby, did you?" she asked, and Gemma tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" _How do you _know_? _Gemma thought back shortly on what little she remembered of her childhood. Her mother was always sick, but she recalled during one of her last days that she had told her how she'd never heard her own baby daughter laugh. No, no, she hadn't laughed until she was much older... By then, she was no longer a baby.

"When a baby laughs for the very first time," Queen Clarion began to explain, "that laugh is carried off on the wind, bound to a small object-- a leaf, a flower petal, a feather. It then goes on a perilous journey across the ocean, toward the Second Star, and, sometimes, eventually, it arrives here... where, with a cup of Pixie Dust, it becomes a fairy or sparrow man, its Arrival clothing made from that object. But if a baby knows no happiness, that laugh stays trapped inside of them. Your laugh was bound to _you._" Suddenly, all that talk about Arriving made sense to Gemma. She gave Bobble a wide-eyed glance, then looked back to the Queen.

"But, I've had Pixie Dust dumped on me before," Gemma argued, "and this didn't happen until today."

"I was getting to that," Clarion's face grew serious. "I've seen this only once before-- with Peter Pan. If a Laugh is bound to a Clumsy, it takes more than Dust to bring out that Laugh. It takes an _explosion _of happiness. You notice _Peter's _ears are pointed, despite being born a Clusmy. His wings are also very small." After a pause, she added, "There's more to Tinker Bell's story than I'm sure she'd care to explain." She then looked at Bobble as his face went pink with embarrassment as well as some level of shame. Gemma, seeing Clarion watching him, turned as well. Everything was so obvious-- it was as though Clarion had read him like a book.

"The cat's out of the bag now," Gemma said. Bobble looked up from the floor, still blushing deeply, and blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, but Gemma didn't have time to answer. Clarion brought herself down to Gemma's level.

"Gemma, we can't change this," she said. "I'd fly backward if I could, but this... this is permanent, as far as Neverland is concerned."

"So, wait," Gemma choked. "I'm going to be a fairy forever?"

"Well... possibly," the queen replied. "There may be a reversal spell out there, somewhere. But not in Neverland." In shock, Gemma stared up at the fairy queen, and nodded.

"Okay," Gemma forced a laugh. "Alright, then. Thank you, your majesty," she said, and quickly turned and ran out of the room, pulling her hoodie back over her wings. Running down the stairs and out of the Home Tree, she continued to run, her legs burning with effort as she ran out into the long grass.

She had to go home. She had to go home _now._


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, I hope this isn't against the rules or anything, but I wanted to explain why I've put the story on hiatus while I have a computer to type at. If I had known when I posted the last chapter, I would have said something after that one. I'm posting the chapters as I write them, as much of a no-no as that is. When I finish the next chapter and post it, I'll delete this one. Until then, however, here's the scoop: I've just moved halfway across the world (from the west side of America) to England as of about six days ago. It's possibly a temporary situation; in six months' time I'll have to go back to apply for a visa of some kind in order to come back and stay here. I'm still settling into the new atmosphere, Timezone, and the concept of being around somebody else all the time (the British boyfriend and his parents). I'm not sure when I'll get back to writing, but I hope it's soon.

I also have a few things about the story to work out-- before, I knew where it was going, but now I've reached a couple of forks in the road I hadn't yet considered. What happens to Gemma after she becomes a fairy? What about the family she's left behind? Or the awkward and lustful romance between her and Bobble? And Tumble's gang? What'll happen to Topaz? And, if she recovers, how will Terrence feel having another dust-talent around? (Well, okay, I probably won't write about Terrence, not in this story. Gemma and Bobble are my main focus!)

That said, I also need to see Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. It will remind me of things I got wrong... though most of the info I'm using for the story is mostly based off of a book that simply talks about the "secret lives" of the Never Fairies, with a couple of my silly "what if"s shoved in. XD

Thanks so much for the comments and watches on the story so far! I never would have gotten as far as I have without you all, and I hope to give you guys more to read soon!

-PotatoBox


	18. Doppleganger

**Author's Note:** Alright, finally getting toward the end of this! Hello again everyone. :] Sorry for the delay. I'll be finishing up the oddness soon. I think there's one more chapter left!

PS: I've made minor revisions to previous chapters. Chigger's name is now Nettle.

Bobble stared out the doorway, feet frozen to the floor. He felt vulnerable and confused, left alone with Queen Clarion. Her solemn face made him feel even worse. What had he done? And what for? Although he'd had a loose understanding of the events, it wasn't something he fully grasped, and Clarion knew it.

Sex was something almost unheard of in Neverland, at least since Pixie Dust became more easily accessable. It was a _Clumsy _thing to do. An _adult_ thing to do. It was below them... wasn't it? Clarion hadn't needed to deal with this before; how Tinker Bell managed, she didn't want to know, but she was rarely seen in Pixie Hollow now. Even if it was punishable by something as drastic as banishment, it didn't seem to matter.

Still, she could now _sense_ Gemma, like she could every other fairy. If she had become one of them, she became Clarion's responsibility.

"Phineas," she said, hiding her panic in her voice, "you had better find her before she hurts herself. She'll trust you before me."

"A-am I in trouble, Queen Clarion?" he had to ask, his face and ears still flushed.

"No, but we _will_ talk about it later. Now go," she said, motioning toward the exit. Bobble bit his lip and willed himself to skip out of the Home Tree, taking off into the afternoon sun. Now alone, Clarion glided deeper into the tree to find her personal library. There had to be something in the ancient texts about this. Perhaps the queen before her had written something about it.

Bobble flew wildly around Pixie Hollow, searching through trees and flowers and grasses for the ex-Clumsy. How fast could she fly? Or did she run? Exhausted, the tinker lowered himself onto a flower near Tinker's Nook, his head swimming. His body betrayed him as his mind crossed over their "moment" again and again, the way she guided him, her gentle voice, her soft touch... he shuddered, forcing it out of his thoughts. It was a pleasant thought, what they had done, but something wasn't right about it.

"There you are, Gemma... I've been looking for- oh holy crap, you have wings."

Bobble perked at the familiar but distant voice, which was followed by a soft sniffling. Hopping out of and under the flower, he found that he had actually been very near Gemma, but some other fairy had gotten to her first. Who was that? Unable to fly around all the stems, he carefully stepped around leaves to get closer.

"Gemma!" he called out, and both turned to face him, and he paused in surprise. "Tumble...?" His brow furrowed. "What are yeh doing in Pixie Hollow?"

"Clarion welcomed us back," she replied, smiling shortly before looking at the other girl. "But Gemma's been through a lot these past couple of days. I think it's time we took her home, that's where she wants to be right now." Gemma nodded silently in agreement, rubbing her eyes.

"But, Gemma," Bobble protested, taking her hand, "what about this morning? I don't know if I understand it fully, but it meant something to me..."

"I'm sorry, Bobble," Gemma shrugged, looking away. "I made a mistake. I don't belong here. I need to go back, even if I'm stuck as a fairy."

Bobble turned to Tumble, his eyes begging for her to convince Gemma otherwise. Tumble gave a helpless shrug, and Bobble's shoulders dropped. Silence fell between them, and Bobble closed his eyes, sighing in defeat.

"So ye're going back to the Mainland, then?" he asked, his voice low. Gemma grunted, suppressing a sob, and nodded. Trying to swallow his feelings for her, he coughed and continued. "Then I guess this is goodbye, Lass." Gemma squeezed his hand.

"No. Come back with me. At least take me... please." Although her head was low, her eyes rose to meet his. He gave an awkward smile.

"A-alright."

"Awesome! Group road trip!" Tumble exclaimed, patting both of them on the shoulder. "But first, we'll need Dust. I know where Topaz's stash is. I'll be right back." With that, she took off, leaving the two in the darkened world of filtered pink and yellow light beneath the flowers. They stayed silent for several minutes, finding their feet more interesting than their faces.

Gemma felt terrible. Not only had she lost her virginity to a fairy, that fairy didn't even understand what they had done. It wasn't that he was stupid, just not informed... but she wasn't, either! She _regretted _it, and worried for Bobble. This was something he would not forget, and if other fairies were the same as him on the subject, he was now an odd one out.

"Gemma," Bobble finally said, snapping her out of her thoughts as she looked up into the Tinker's exaggeratedly large, blue eyes. "I'll... I'll miss you."

"I'm so sorry, Bobble," she said, choking up again. He tilted his head curiously. "I should have thought this out sooner. I didn't know what I was doing, I just... couldn't help myself... I'm horrible."

"No, no," he reassured, putting his hand beneath her chin. "Ye're not horrible. I felt it, too. I think... I think we're all capable of it. I don't regret that."

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Really." He felt himself slip closer to her, and their lips met. It was a small kiss, short and sweet. Bobble pulled his arms around her in an embrace, and she buried his face into his shoulder. "Ye're trembling."

"I know."

They stood in silence for several more minutes locked in an awkward embrace, until Tumble landed back into the flower patch. They jumped, stepping away from one another as Tumble quietly and obliviously dumped a small bag of Dust on each of them.

"Are ya ready?" Tumble asked, hands on her hips. Gemma nodded silently.

"Aye," Bobble replied. Both of them took one of Gemma's hands and flew up out of the flowers. Tumble directed them toward the Second Star, and they went directly for it.

They were on their way.

It was a long flight to Spring Wood, and Gemma barely recognized the place. The three of them landed gingerly on a stump near Nettle's home and exchanged glances.

"Should we get her?" Bobble asked softly. Tumble considered it, but then shook her head.

"Nah. Don't need her ranting about old magic again," she said, then turned to Gemma, who simply stared wide-eyed at the scenery. "Do you know how to get back to your home from here?" There was a long pause.

"I... barely remember this place," she said quietly. "I think it's that way?" she said thoughtfully, turning her head to the left. The three flew left, following Gemma's lead. They flew out of the wood and along a winding pathway, over a neighborhood or two before settling on a familiar sign reading "SPRITES LANE".

"Heh, irony," Tumble said, looking the sign over.

"I think that's it," Gemma said, pointing down a second road. They flew several houses down before Gemma suddenly stopped, breaking from Bobble and Tumble to flutter straight toward one of the houses. They alighted on the sill of a second story window, and Gemma crouched to peek underneath the curtain.

"Do yeh see anything?" Bobble asked, examining the window itself.

"No, it's dark... I think someone's in there, though. Someone's in my bedroom!" Gemma took off around the corner of the house, the two other fairies following behind her just in time to see the trail of Pixie Dust fade into a smaller but open window. Bobble went to follow her inside, but Tumble took his shoulder to stop him.

"What are yeh doing?" he asked, but she didn't let go.

"We shouldn't," she said. "This is something she has to see alone."

"What? What are yeh talking about?" Bobble squirmed out of her grip and landed on the sill, peeking into the vacant bathroom. After a moment, Gemma listlessly fluttered back into the room, landing on the edge of the bath tub for a moment before jumping to the toilet seat, then meeting Bobble and Tumble on the window sill. Her face was white as snow, her freckles barely visible.

"It's... me," she said, wide-eyed and confused. "_I'm already in my room._"

"I saw your laugh break away from your Clumsy form when you met us," Tumble said softly, lowering her head. "I thought I did, anyway. It happened so quickly, I..." she trailed off, the door into the bathroom opening. In walked Gemma's Clumsy self, completely oblivious to the fairies in the window as she checked her face in the mirror. The door opened a little wider, revealing her younger sister, in diapers, waddling into the room.

"We go out, sis?" the little girl asked, clinging to the Clumsy's jeans.

"Yeah, we're going out," the elder replied, picking up the child. The little girl looked straight toward the window, then grinned and laughed, reaching her hands out to the fairies. The elder Clumsy glanced over, and, seeing nothing, just shook her head at her little sister as she left the room. "You're so weird, Abby."

Bobble stared, eyes wider than ever. "That really is you," he said, looking back to Gemma, who looked sick. Her knees trembled and her eyes rolled back into her head before she went limp, just barely caught by Tumble before falling off of the ledge.

"Bobble!" Tumble cried out, holding the unconscious Gemma up only by the arm. Bobble gasped, fluttering to grab her other hand as he bumped into Tumble, knocking them both from the edge.

"Gah!" he yelped, catching Tumble by her ankle. Gemma was almost too heavy for him to carry when conscious, trying to hold up two was unbearable. "C-can you fly up, Tumble?"

"No, she's too heavy like this! And I can't get her closer to me!"

"I'm slipping... Tumble!" Bobble groaned, unable to dig his heels into the painted plastic sill.

"TUMBLE!" a new voice cried from above, startling Bobble. He looked up to see another fairy... Who had followed them? When she came closer, he recognized her. Amber-Maize! She grabbed Gemma by the waist and pounded her wings as hard as she could, giving Tumble enough slack to give Bobble the okay to let go of her foot before catching the girls and helping them to the window sill. Panting heavily, the three looked at each other and smiled.

"You spoke, Amber," Tumble beamed. "I'm so proud of you." Amber blushed in reply, then gestured to Gemma with concern. "Since we know she isn't a Clumsy anymore, maybe we should bring her back to Pixie Hollow," she said. "I don't know what else we can do, honestly." Bobble glanced down at Gemma, still unconscious in Tumble's lap.

"Maybe we should change her clothes, too," Bobble suggested. At the strange look he got from the girls, he flushed pink. "_Yeh_ should, I mean."

"Alright, well, at least this was a necessary waste of time," Tumble mumbled, getting a better grip on the girl. "I suppose we can change her clothes before we go back, though. What do you think, Amber?" Amber-Maize simply nodded in agreement.


	19. Can't Fly Backward

The sky was just turning dark as all the fairies in Pixie Hollow gathered in the Home Tree. There was a New Arrival on the way! That's what they had been told, at least. So when Bobble, Tumble, and Amber-Maize came fluttering into the tree, setting an unconscious fairy into the circle, the on-lookers started to whisper curiously. Topaz patted Terrence on the shoulder, and although he was just as confused, he took it as his cue to bring the Dust. He hesitated a moment before pouring it over the fairy, making sure it covered her entirely. She flinched and cringed, and the Dust-talent backed away.

The fairy pushed herself to her knees, rubbing her eyes as Dust settled into her pinkish skin and auburn curls. She looked around at the fairies surrounding her, looking just as confused as them. This wasn't a New Arrival, she was already a fairy!

A shimmer of gold rippled the air, and in an explosion of Dust, Queen Clarion appeared, watching down at the little fairy with sad eyes. The other fairies quieted down upon seeing her, and she cleared her throat.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here," she spoke the words, but they had little feeling to them. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?" The fairy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I suppose..." she replied, looking up at the Queen.

"Let's see about those wings," Clarion said, reaching behind the fairy and running her fingertips down her wings, causing them to perk up and glow. She then offered her hand to the girl, lifting her up in the air and spinning her around and allowing her to land on her toes. The girl giggled, then paused when she was suddenly surrounded by mushrooms, and fairies of different talents brought representing figures to place upon them.

Bobble watched from the sidelines, eager for her welcoming ceremony to end, but at the same time, concerned.

"Something's not right," he said. Tumble glanced to him.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yah. She seems... different, somehow."

The fairy held up a glowing paintbrush triumphantly, and Clarion placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Come forward, art fairies, and meet the newest member of your talent guild... Gemma."

A small welcoming comittee of about four fairies swarmed Gemma before Bobble could get to her, and he slumped in defeat when they excitedly flew off to their corner of the Hollow.

"Gemma..." Bobble sighed, lowering his head.

Bobble returned to Tinker's Nook the next morning. He had quite a bit of work to catch up on. When Clank showed up, he said nothing past "hello", and went straight to work. Bobble didn't even think to greet him back, he just settled into his work. Occasionally, he would glance over to Tinker Bell's empty work bench and sigh sadly. There was that heaviness in his heart again, that hole he thought he'd filled.

Hearing some commotion down below, he glanced away from the table, seeing a couple of art-talents wandering around- one of them with curly auburn hair. Bobble jumped up and fluttered into the workshop grounds below, landing near them. The art-talent sparrow man seemed to have trouble keeping the girl interested.

"This is Tinker's Nook, where the inventors and builders stay... it's no place for an art-talent," he explained flatly, knowing she was too far ahead of him to hear. She was looking in all directions as Bobble made a quick glance for Clank, who gave him a thumbs up. Just then, Bobble was nearly knocked off his feet as Gemma, looking off in another direction, bumped right into him, startling him into popping his sea-glass lenses.

"Oh!" he gasped, turning around and blinking at the figure in front of him.

"I'd fly backward if I could!" she bit her lip. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, hang on," he said, taking out a flower dew-dropper and refilling his goggles. Blinking his vision back into focus, he looked at her and smiled. "Miss Gemma, isn't it?" The girl blushed and smiled.

"How did you know?" she asked, digging her foot into the soil.

"I was... at the ceremony," he replied. "I'm Phineas T. Kettletree, Esquire. But everyone calls me Bobble," he added, bowing awkwardly. It wasn't fairy custom to bow to anyone, and others found it weird or laughable. Gemma simply grinned, copying his movements in an extra awkward curtsey.

"Nice to meet you, Bobble," she said, then glanced back at her tour guide. "I'd better go before he gets bored... I'll see you again sometime?"

"S-sure, I'm around..." he stuttered. "Fly with you, Miss Gemma."

"Fly with you later!" she beamed, then turned to make her way back to the male art-talent before they flew away, presumably to continue their tour.

"She didn't remember me," Bobble mumbled, watching them fly away. Making his way back to his work bench, he sighed. Then, he smiled softly. She seemed to like him, at least. Maybe that would count for something.

That night, Gemma settled into her new bed, slowly starting to doze off as she cuddled her pillow.

"Mmmm... Bobble... you smell like cinnamon..." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Notes:** Aaaand the final chapter! Wow, I actually finished something! This isn't really a polished story; I had considered re-writing it a couple of times, but I thought it'd be best to finish this first. On the other hand, it's a fanfic, and kind of a Suefic at that; I don't really plan to do much with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story regardless. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
